Under the Weather
by PsychoIdiotLady
Summary: After the final battle, the Sanzo party return home to their ordinary lives- or do they? Ni Jianyi's influence hasn't abided, and with strange things happening around the temple, the Sanzo party must take matters into their own hands once again. Reviews, good or bad, are welcome. By A2. Discontinued.
1. Reentry to the World

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter One : Reentry To The World**

**By: Author 2**

**A/N: This is the introduction to this story, which happens as the Sanzo party is on their way back from defeating the Gyu-Maoh expirement. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

In the burnt remains of what was once Hotou Castle a piece of rubble shifted, followed by another, and another. Ni Jianyi- sometimes Ukoku Sanzo- kicked his way through the debris. He clutched his bunny, still intact and nesting his scripture, and looked around. A disappointed sigh escaped him as he surveyed the carnage around him. Even the huge stone statue of Gyu-Maoh had been reduced to rubble rock. Gyu-Maoh, the Youkai his precious Gyokumen Koushu had loved enough to destroy the world for. No… Precious was too strong a word to describe something so worthless. He laughed and thrust aside more ruins to expose Koushu's body-bloody, mangled, and most certainly dead.

"Pity..," Ni said unfeelingly. He stepped over the mountains of the castle wreckage to a deep gash in the earth not too far away. Anyone who hadn't been there when Seiten Taisei had lost control of his powers, due to what had seemed to be Gyu Maoh's killing blow to Sanzo, would have passed it off as an ordinary gorge. Anyone who hadn't seen Seiten Taisei single handedly take down the Ox Youkai King wouldn't have believed such a large scale of damage could be done by a mere Youkai. It had gotten Ni to thinking that perhaps Goku wasn't just a mere Youkai without his limiter. Perhaps, the legends of the Great Mage Equal To The Gods were true.

"Prince. Princess. Hello?" Ni called down lazily, not at all surprised at the lack of response. It was nearly impossible to survive a fall from that height. Then again, it was also nearly impossible to survive the collapsing of a castle while inside. He chuckled at the irony.

Making his way over to the remains of his private lab, Ni located the four test tubes he'd been experimenting with. All four were broken, and the inhabitants- whatever they may have been- had escaped.

"Well…" Ni turned and began walking east, towards the rising sun. "Adaptation is key….darling little Kouryuu…"

At the bottom of the gorge, Princess Lirin shakily lifted herself from the ground.

Hopelessly, she shreiked, "Big brother!" A gasp came from behind her. As she turned, she threw herself towards a pile of stones and desperately began flinging them away to reveal the bloody form of Prince Kougaiji. Lirin pressed her hand to his neck, trying to find the place where Yaone had said you could find someone's pulse.

"Lirin..," Kougaiji mumbled, cracking his eyes open a bit. Lirin gasped and awkwardly hugged him, coaxing a pained chuckle from his lips.

Kougaiji smiled and said, "Doku and Yaone…will take…care of you. Try not to…give the humans…a hard time," Kougaiji slowly lifted his hand to Lirin's cheek and wiped away a tear.

Lirin shook her head and said, "I don't understand, big brother. You can take care of me just fine! You just gotta get up and I can get Y-yaone to stop you bleeding!" Kougaiji's hand slowly dropped back to his side as he went completely still, eyes devoid of anything. Lirin choked on a sob.

"Doku?" She croaked miserably. The body a foot away from her stayed limp, a razor-sharp rock protruding from its middle.

"Yaone?" She called, willing a clawed hand to place itself on her shoulder, and a soft voice to tell her it was all just a dream.

No such thing happened, and Lirin looked up into the sky, squinting at the sun. East, she decided. She would go east, and help the youkai whose lives had been destroyed by the minus wave that Kougaiji had been blind to. He would like that.

In the middle of nowhere, tensions ran high as the Heroes of China traveled back the way they had come.

"Food…"

"Chicks…"

"We really shouldn't have lost that map,"

"Shut up or die,"

"Food…"

"Chicks….Woah! Hakkai, stop the Jeep before you run over them!" Gojyo was the first to see the cross-legged figures in the exact middle of their path. None of the four angel-like women even batted an eyelash as the jeep skidded to a halt perilously close to them. Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai stared as the blond stood, extending a small black box towards Sanzo. He took it hesitantly.

"I thank you for saving our land. This is a gift, from the farm I grew up on," She said, her voice like that of a harp.

Next, a redhead walked over to Gojyo and passed him a pink box, saying, "Thank you for bringing pride to your kind. This is a gift, from the river valley I inhabit," Gojyo gave his most charming smile and handed her a slip of paper with his address on it.

The brunette shyly went over to Goku and shoved a golden box in his face, her own face flushed a bright pink.

"Th-thanks for destroying the bad guys! This is a gift, too, from the ranch my parents own!"

Goku jumped up, hugged her, and excitedly exclaimed, "Yeah, thanks! It smells really good!"

The last woman, with black hair, gently offered Hakkai a green box.

"You have my gratitude for representing the Youkai race. A gift from my mountain village," She said. Hakkai smiled politely and thanked her.

The women bid them farewell and disappeared into the woods.

"Well that was awfully nice. Although I'm not sure we deserve it, considering how many towns we destroyed!" Hakkai laughed brightly, ignoring the paranoid side of him that wanted to chuck all four boxes at the ground. Sanzo grunted.

"Just drive. I want to be home as soon as fucking possible," He muttered.


	2. Chintose Karigana

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter Two: Chintose Karigana**

**By: A2**

**A/N: Since the full journey took roughly three years, here are the Sanzo party's new ages. Sanzo- 26. Gojyo & Hakkai- 25. Goku- 21. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

_Seeing a town burning to the ground is nothing new. Even if I know it's a dream, how can I escape?_

"_CHINEN! CHINTOSE! GO!" Someone shrieks, hurling a small girl out of a window into the waiting arms of her brother. The two scramble off, out of the town- the brother has to drag his terrified sister away from the melee of blood and bodies. The girl is crying by the time they make it to the surrounding woods. A thick and long gash goes across her chest right below her collarbone. It will leave a scar. But It hurts her more that her perfect life has been so crudely ripped away. It hurts her more that everybody she loves has been slaughtered. It hurts her more that her strong, handsome big brother can barely stand. It hurts her so, so much and she clutches her brother's hand and cries for everything she's lost. He pushes away his own pain and holds his sister close, pressing her ear against his frantically beating heart so she knows he is still alive. And when the town behind them- their home- erupts into dancing, roaring, sickeningly beautiful flames he gasps and tells her, "There's nothing," and she screams my scream._

I wake up bawling and tangled in my bed sheets, my brother Chinen holding me down so I don't get hurt, gently sobbing and whispering that everything will be okay. I don't believe him, though I have been hearing those words for three-hundred-and-sixty-five days now. That night, he goes to his first bar.

When I'm fourteen, he quits his many jobs- he's constantly too drunk to do any type of work. I take on as many jobs as I can find, no matter their nature, and support my brother. I barely manage to pay rent and food, and Chinen keeps bloating his bar tab. I've heard whispers around town: She'd make a ton of money if she were a prostitute. _I will never stoop that low._ Not even for my brother.

On my twenty-first birthday, my only friend throws me a party. I sleep over. When I get back, I'm beat with my brother's belt. The next day he is howling and begging for forgiveness, just like he's done for the last six years.

A year later, when I'm working at a restaurant, I receive the honor of tending to the sanctified Sanzo party- none of them seem the least bit saintly to me. They ignore me except to give me their orders, but I remember them. Hakkai, with his traditional green buttoned shirt, light lavender sash and smart khaki pants. Goku's faded jeans pushed into worn black boots and red shirt and annoying orange cape. Gojyo and his lewd low-cut white tank top and purple vest, matched with his overly large brown jeans tediously tucked into flashy chocolate boots. The blond man- Priest Sanzo- with the billowing white robes, thin silk-leather turtleneck and gloves, a Founding Scripture of Heaven and Earth, a pure gold breastplate, and the coldest, saddest eyes I have ever seen. I never want my eyes to look that way.

Chinen goes insane when I'm twenty-four. He comes home drunk and screams and beats me so I bleed and cuts my hair so short I'm afraid my neck is next. He throws me onto the front porch. I run for two days, until I collapse from hunger and thirst in Chang'An- only five minutes away from the Temple Of The Setting Sun. There is only one job available for miles, that of Priest Sanzo's personal monk, formerly held by Go Dougan. I buy as many breast bands as I can with the sad amount of pocket change left in my pocket from running away, and go dressed as a man, since women aren't allowed in temples. I get the spot. I'll be the only monk with his own room, making it much easier to keep my secret. When 'Master' Sanzo returns, I will serve him. For now, I wash and cook.

A little less than a year goes by, and I'm standing in the hot sun at the temple gates with the head monk, Basu, who rambles on and on about how virtuous and flawless Master Sanzo is. I've been standing here for _three hours_. If Master Sanzo doesn't get here soon, I'm going to stalk back inside and trash his office, the one I've had to dust off every freaking day for a year. Thankfully for my sanity and Master Sanzo's office, a raucous green jeep comes careening into sight, speeding towards the temple. The old geezer Basu stumbles back and lands on his butt as the jeep skids to a screeching halt a few feet away. _Somebody_ never bothered to get a license. The four men practically throw themselves out of the vehicle and seconds later it morphs into a small white dragon that scares the shit out of Monk Basu. I stare at it for a few seconds before turning my attention to the four legendary men wiping the dirt off their asses in the most _un_-legendary manner I've ever seen.

Cho Hakkai- the rumored sadist, brunette mother hen of the group, who wears a monocle over his glassy green eyes (one of them _is_ glass, according to town gossip) and three ear cuffs as his Youkai limiters- bows politely to Monk Basu and me before glancing innocently at the fight and petting the white dragon thing. Sha Gojyo- with long red hair and red eyes (marks of a half breed, which I only know since my best friend Lana has a half-breed sister), long legs and infamous, I've heard, for molesting women- had Son Goku- the hyperactive golden-eyed boy with unbelievably spiky brown hair and a golden coronet- in a head lock and was furiously attempting to decapitate the 'fucking stupid monkey'. Genjo Sanzo- the only full human of the group with stunning blond hair like the sun, a sharp frame, and profound purple eyes- ignores the fight and glances over at me. My new Master, who will have all control of me for however long it takes to discover my gender and throw me out- or execute me, if he's in the mood.

"I want a bath," Master Sanzo says to Monk Basu. _Gee, nice to meet you too, _I think. Monk Basu pats my arm and ambles away to who knows where. I sigh and begin climbing the numerous steps up to the actual temple part of the grounds, not checking or caring if the Sanzo party is following.

I'm surprised at how young Master Sanzo is. I saw him back when the group passed through my town and ate at the restaurant, but I'd long since forgotten what he looked like. I only remembered his eyes, and the fact that he wasn't very righteous. Now I again realize that he's probably around the same age as me.

"So who's the man with a prettier face than Hakkai?" Gojyo asks me near the top of the god-damned stairs, breaking the beautiful silence. I groan.

"Gay wad," I say, giving him a poisonous glare. I won't last long as a guy if he already thinks I'm a girl.

"HA! He called you gay! He just met you and he called you gay!" Goku yells, jumping up and down. Gojyo grabs him and shoves the poor guy's face into his armpit.

"Shut up monkey! Even you should be smart enough to know I only fuck girls!" He snaps. Goku's choking sounds are extremely convincing but dying down by the time we finish climbing the stairs. I stop abruptly , thinking better of pushing open the temple gates.

"… Mobs... This way," I say. I can hear the monks congregating inside the gates already. Master Sanzo nods, obviously pissed.

"How the hell did you get hired? You're definitely not a real monk," He scoffs, whacking Gojyo on the head to free a suffering Goku. I think for a moment. From what I saw the one day he came to my restaurant, he isn't the holiest guy on the planet.

"Lying," I say, cheering up a little when I hear Master Sanzo curse under his breath. Gojyo makes a disturbing comment and Goku starts another fight with him.

Hakkai chuckles and says, "I think you and Sanzo will get along quite well! But why would you want to work at the temple if you don't even believe in gods?" I shrug. There's no way I'm telling them that my psycho brother beat the crap out of me and sent me running. We make it to a set of small doors in the log fence of the vast temple grounds which I quietly push open. I stride through them into a short, grassing field leading directly to the special bath houses, the ones only Master Sanzo is allowed to use. If only the monks knew the special bath houses were the only reason I never got caught bathing. Oh well.

Goku sprints past me and yanks the back door open, slipping on the shiny marble floors I've had to polish _every day_ for a whole freaking year and landing with a thud in the deep bowl big enough for at least ten people. I've never understood why it's got to be so big if only one guy is going to use it. I mean, aren't monks supposed to be humble and un-materialistic?

Gojyo laughs, Hakkai chuckles and Master Sanzo throws his fan with pinpoint accuracy at Goku's head. I sigh and throw a lighted match into the boiler, nudging the water tap with my foot to let a flood of steaming liquid sear over Goku. He howls in pain and scrambles out of the tub, grabbing on to Gojyo's pant leg near the top and bringing the red head back down with him.

"Holy shit! Damn you, monkey! It's hot!" Gojyo cries, attempting to use Goku's head as a step to reach the edge of the tub. Hakkai smiles at them innocently and Master Sanzo curses loudly and shrugs out of his robe. Goku resurfaces once Gojyo is splayed out on the marble edge of the tub and coughing out scorching water. Goku yelps, struggling to pull himself onto the level floor. I take a towel from a nearby rack and slap them over the head with it.

"Chill man! It's the animal's fault!" Gojyo yells at me. Goku takes offense and begins ranting about 'no-good roaches polluting his living space'. I rub my temples.

"Brain dead bastards," I say, kicking the sputtering men out of my way to the toiletries closet. I grab loads of conditioners and shampoos, soaps and bath salts, massage oils and healing balms, towels and rough scrubby-thingies. When I turn back around the four men are naked and submerged in the water shoulders down. I fight back a furious blush and set the many bottles within reach but not close enough to fall and gather up their piles of sweaty, bloody, torn clothing, being careful to leave the two sutras within vision of the watching Sanzo priest. He turns his scowl back to Goku and Gojyo, who are engaging in a splash battle five feet away from him and Hakkai. I really wish they would make more of an effort to keep their privates under water.

"Be right back," I say, walking through the doors and out of the steamy bath house and jerking my small ponytail tighter in annoyance. I flag down the first monk I see, dumping my load of clothes in his spindly arms. He looks at me strangely, like he's wondering whether to tell me something or not. He scatters away. The back of my neck tingles and suddenly the burliest monk in the temple is lifting me up by my collar, which I keep especially high to hide both the slight boob bump not hidden by the breast band and my gruesome scar. He turns me to face him, and I lash out at his eyes, flailing.

"Let go, baldy!" I yell. Monk Siroh lands a punch in my gut. I cringe and gasp for the air he knocked out of me.

"I don't trust you, and if I hear a single complaint from Master Sanzo's lips…" He throws me to the ground, knocking my breath out again, and stalks away. Moaning, I roll onto my back and suck in huge lungfuls of air. Then I force myself to get up and walk back to the bath house.

"Took you long enough," Gojyo mutters, elbowing Goku in the ribs. I glare at him; god dammit, why does water have to be so _clear?_

"Did you fall?" Master Sanzo asks, narrowing his eyes at a point right below my collarbone. I look down, quickly yanking the messed-up collar of my monk's habit up to hide the small fraction of visible pink scar.

"Yeah. Tripped over a squirrel," I glare back at Master Sanzo and realize he's got it way worse than me. The only place scars don't criss-cross and mar him is his face, angular and stern and just a little bit worn. Pink, pale white, even angry light red lines coat him. There are some deep red ones that stand out- the others have them too- that must be recent. And it dawns on me that their journey might not have been as annoying and careless as they make it seem.

"You guys look worse," I say quietly, seriously. Hakkai smiles sadly at me and Goku and Gojyo fall into subdued silence. Master Sanzo's back is turned to me again and I don't see his reaction.

"We had our moments," Hakkai says, and I get the feeling that sentence means more to the four of them than it ever will to me. The girly, motherly side that I haven't shown since my brother came back from his first bar bubbles up into my mouth before I can stop it.

"Master Sanzo, sit on the edge," I say. I remember the last time I told my brother that- I had pity in my voice then, but not now. It's not gratitude either. Master Sanzo glowers at me suspiciously before pushing himself up onto the rim of the bath. I kneel behind him and grab one of the many bottles of healing oil, smothering loads of the smelly stuff onto my hands.

When my fingers touch Master Sanzo's shoulders, he pulls away uncertainly and clenches his jaw, eyes scalding me over his shoulder, but Hakkai smiles once he realizes what I intend to do and Master Sanzo settles down again. I brush the tips of my fingers over his shoulder blades and ground my knuckles into his back. I used to give my brother massages all the time when we were little- I'm pretty sure I sucked, but he always pretended I was the best massager in the world. He later taught me how to do it properly. But that was before. And Master Sanzo is not my brother.

"I go next!" Goku yells, snapping me out of the past and gaining an opposing yell from Gojyo. They're immediately clawing at each other like animals. I try and fail to give them a smile, so nod instead. Once I'm in mother-mode, it's pretty hard for me to say no to anybody. I knead Master Sanzo's back harder; this guy has serious muscle knots- and serious scars. Hakkai gazes at me with his deep green eyes.

"I don't believe I caught your name," He states curiously. I shrug.

"It's Chintose. Chintose Karigana,"

"That's a nice name," Hakkai replies, smiling. "Is there anything wrong, Chintose?" I stare into him for a while and he gives back an intensity I've never felt before.

I'm about to tell him, I have a brother, Chinen, but "No," is what comes out. This man may appear like a benevolent being but I think under the skin of Cho Hakkai there is a sly, dangerous _thing_, and I don't want him to know anything about me. Even telling him my name seems like a mistake. I shake off the feeling, because that's absurd since he's the one who saved China, and that at least should earn him the benefit of the doubt. But when he frowns and goes to break up the fight between Goku and Gojyo, I'm not so sure. A foreboding creeps up my spine- I'd rather stay away from him.

Master Sanzo is finally relaxing, but only a bit, and I'm sure my hands leave him feeling foreign and vague.


	3. Kintora Gajin

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter Three: Kintora Gajin**

**By: A2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's, except for Kintora, who belongs to NeonPink2011. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

I wake up just before the sun rises and sneak into the special bath houses to clean myself up. I finish just as the first rays of sun poke through the darkness and make my way back to my room, right next to Master Sanzo's. Last night he told me to wake him up early, so I pound the wall in between our rooms before going over and shoving open the doors to his.

I've never been allowed in his room until today. Unless I'm ordered to or he's in there as well, I'm not permitted in his room. The walls are covered with old calendars and priest documents and orange paper airplanes and a small picture- one of the man the monks know as the late Master Sanzo (Koumyo) - pinned up right next to his bed. The walls are crudely painted a dark gray and the only window in the small room is shrouded in puke-gray sheet-curtains. There's an old, tiny, loudly rattling window-unit air conditioner jammed into the wall, above his muddy brown bed with the terrifyingly bland, threadbare comforter. Along one wall there are multiple crooked shelves housing small books, big books, books inside of books, and books making -what look to me like- towers next to oversized book stops. Below the four grainy, light brown shelves there's a faded mahogany dresser with one side being supported by a stack of important-looking files, and the two drawers overstuffed with clothes and underwear. Papers and documents and various writing utensils coat the floor like the fine layers of dust that coat everything else. At the end of the whole mess is Master Sanzo, sleeping tensed up and with his back to the stuck door and me, the only shock of color being his golden blond hair barely peeking out from under the sheets.

I fight my way over to the bed, whipping the covers off his body and slapping his cheek 'softly'. I take a moment to thank the gods that he wears pants to bed, even though he could do with a shirt- but whatever. He grunts and shoves the barrel of his gun in my face. I back up, tripping over a file and landing ungracefully on my butt in a stack of credentials, unsettling the dust in just about every inch of the room. The dust gets in my nose and mouth, so now I'm hacking and sneezing- what a gorgeous sight I must make.

"Bastard," I cough, glancing up to see Master Sanzo sitting up on his bed and glaring down at me. "Do you-" I hack out some dust. "- sleep in this?" He sighs, rubbing his eyes. He looked more awake before he went to sleep.

"For one, I don't move as recklessly as you, so I manage it fine. Get the bath ready, I'm covered in dust," He says groggily. I nod mockingly.

"_You_ need a bath," I mutter sarcastically. Unfortunately, Master Sanzo decided to wake up fully at the beginning of my sentence, which is highly unfair. His paper fan materializes out of nowhere and thwacks my head so hard I see stars. His arm recoils fast and I hear dozens of profanities hissed under his breath.

In that moment, I don't know what possesses me, but I grab his wrist and bend it backwards. We both stare at my hand, surprised. My brain blanks. Under no circumstances, ever, should you mess with somebody who is strong enough to pull you inside out and snap your neck in two. I learned that the hard way.

"D-don't hit me," I mutter, focusing my eyes on the ground and quickly freeing his wrist.

He glares, then moves past me- absolutely no dust wavers- and begins to purposefully stalk towards his bath houses. I stick my tongue out and run to catch up- _all _the dust stirs.

"Don't let the monkey or the kappa in until I'm done," He tells me while I fill the bath. I nod.

Then I ask, "Monocle dude?" Master Sanzo shrugs. I guess that's a yes. Once he's in the bath I grab the nearest bucket and dump steaming water over my head, ridding my body of the god-awful dust. I grab Master Sanzo's towel and wrap up in it.

"There's plenty more," I say, seeing him scowl at me.

"If you wanted to get the dust off you could have just jumped in, idiot," He scoffs. I sigh.

"You want a massage?" I ask. Master Sanzo slowly lifts himself onto the edge of the tub.

After the bath he'd grabbed a stack of orange paper and a water bottle from his office, which was graciously clean, and quietly made his way behind the main temple, further and further away, until we reached a fence. He looked at me, contemplating and cold, then opened a hardly visible door and stepped through.

Now we're in a field of Sakura trees and bright red Chinese Cobra Lilies. I'm sitting next to Master Sanzo, watching him fold. He makes a paper airplane. Just a simple paper plane. He launches it into the air. I look up.

I'm sure my mouth is hanging open. The bright orange sails through the clear blue sky while there's not a cloud in sight. The sun glints off the plane and splotches the miniscule shadow it casts on the ground. Master Sanzo doesn't say anything and I watch as the plane falls slowly to a cushioned landing among the flowers. I want to try making a plane, but he seems to see something in them that he won't want to tell me, and something he won't want to tell anybody, so I lay down in the flowers and stare quietly up at the sky.

Someone's shaking me. I open my eyes and see Master Sanzo staring down at me.

"You fell asleep. Come on, the lousy monks are making a commotion," He says, eye twitching angrily.

I get up and we walk back to the front garden, where a huge cluster of monks are yelling at the Merciful Goddess's peach tree. Master Sanzo and I shove to the front. There's a little ice youkai girl with short shaggy white hair in a messy bob, huge hazel eyes and an athletic build with a rosy tan hugging the trunk of the tree. She's busy eating all the peaches and doesn't seem to notice the many "pure" insults the monks hurl at her; they're obviously afraid to go near her. Master Sanzo curses.

"Hey! Get the hell away from that tree you hyperactive female monkey! I don't want any more assholes eating those!" Master Sanzo yells.

"Sanzooo! I'm not an asshole!" Goku's voice whines from the edge of the mob. Master Sanzo just ignores him and continues to spew threats and fire his gun. It has absolutely no effect, since the girl keeps swinging around to the best peaches like a real monkey, and I can tell Master Sanzo is _not_ going to climb the tree and get her.

"I have meatbuns," I say loudly, trying the tactic Master Sanzo used on Goku before. The girl immediately whirls around and jumps out of the tree, using me as a landing pad and knocking me over. I roughly push her off.

"Really?" She asks as I dust myself off. She looks so hopeful and naïve. Damn dreamers.

"No," Her face falls. She tries to jump back into the tree but Master Sanzo and I simultaneously grab the collar of her worn pink kimono and pull her back into the danger zone.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my temple?" Master Sanzo snarls. The girl sassily turns her back on him. He growls.

"I have peaches," I say. She smiles.

"I'm Kintora Gajin! The only thing I know is my name, that I'm a 21 year old ice youkai, and that I have something called amnesia and I come from somewhere really far in that direction!" She says, splaying her arms out in the general direction of north.

"I answered three questions. Give me three peaches!" She begins jumping up and down and glancing at the tree expectantly.

"No," I say.

Master Sanzo lets go of the girl and begins to shove through the stilling mob.

"Amnesia usually gets the three heads sensitive; I'm going to ask where I need to dump it. Take care of it until then. Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku! Don't get in the way while I'm gone!" He barks. Kintora immediately hugs me, like me being in charge of her is the best thing in the world.

"Yay! I'm gonna get to hang out with a girl!" She exclaims, loud enough for all the monks to hear and turn to me open-mouthed. I gawk at her.

"Girl?" I ask slowly. She nods.

"You're as tall as the blondie, but you're really skinny and curvy! I can tell! Girl, girl, girl!" Kintora cries. I sigh.

"I'm a guy…" I mutter. The other monks begin to disperse, leaving a laughing Gojyo, a chuckling Hakkai, and a Goku longingly staring at a peach tree in a pout.

Kintora frowns and says, "But if you're a guy, you won't wanna go shopping with me…," Kintora sits down on the ground disappointedly. I glare at her. Shitty little brat.

"Exactly," I growl, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the tree I have in mind as her new 'home'. She instantly begins whining.

"I won't bother you, I promise! Don't tie me to a tree, please, please, please with a big, fat, juicy, red, delicious cherry on top, don't ti-"

"Shut up!" I yell, cutting her off and shoving my face close to hers. She jumps away, nodding vigorously. I drag her away from the three giggling misfits Master Sanzo brought home and deposit her in my room. Thankfully, I always keep the evidence that I'm a girl hidden.

Pulling out the trundle under my bed, I tell her, "Always stay here," I think a bit. "Come on; we're going out," Kintora eagerly skips behind me, only once attempting to veer off towards the peach tree.

I take one of the shaky wooden bikes the monks keep in the ratty shed and sneak out one of the back doors. It takes only two minutes for me to bike us into Chang'An, Kintora perching her feet on the overlarge axle hubs. Another minute and I've found the drugstore. Kintora trails uselessly behind me, asking everything about anything.

"I didn't know you were a drunk, Chintose! I don't wanna be your friend no more!" She squeals as we go in. I sigh and grab a newspaper.

"I'm not," I say. Suddenly a man steps out from behind the cigarette shelf I'm heading towards and grabs my arm. I shove him off. Kintora growls like some kind of animal.

The man growls back and says to me, "There was a drunk earlier- he was lookin' fer a Chintose… You wouldn't be that Chintose, would ya'?" He trips on his feet and thuds onto the ground like a rock. I step over him.

"You're drunk," I mutter. On the outside, I think nothing of a drunk coming to town looking for a Chintose- but inside I'm almost crazy in my need to get out of this store, out of this town, and lock myself in my room; I'm not going back to him. Never.

Kintora latches on to my arm, snapping me back into reality.

"Whoever you're getting those for isn't gonna get drunk like that, is he?" She asks hesitantly. I shake my head. I take a pack of filtered Marlboro Reds and a bottle of Premium Sake and take them to the fat man running the register and suddenly notice something I should've half an hour ago.

"You're twenty-one but act five," I state, glaring at the girl- no, _woman_- clinging to me. She moves her pleading eyes up to meet mine.

"Nu-uh! I'm super-duper mature! Really!" She protests. I snort.

"Yeah. And Master Sanzo will fuck me," I counter. She sulks and puffs out her cheeks haughtily.

"Missy, what's a young thing like you doing buying alcohol and smokes? I mean, the newspaper I understand, but you shouldn't be wrecking your pretty image with drugs," The cashier says kindly, handing me my bag. Kintora giggles. I groan.

"I'm a guy!" I snarl, snapping my bag out of his hands and stiffly walking back to the bike. Kintora follows me, laughing her pretty little white-haired head off in joy. What kind of girl has white hair anyways? Seriously, youkai or not, I've never seen anyone with such pure white hair.

Back at the temple, I carefully undo the breast band around my chest and envelop myself in a towel, then jump into the bath. I stay underwater as long as I can, only coming up for air once I'm desperate. Now I lay my head against the rim of the tub and fiddle with the tips of my curly black hair. It's growing back. I won't cut it.

The door to the baths slams shut and running feet come my way. I spring out of the tub and make a dash for the closet, but not before whoever came in slams into me and sends us both sliding back into the tub. I scramble back out, barely managing to keep a hold on my towel. A gasping and sopping wet Kintora plops down next to me. We stare at each other for a moment.

Then, "You're a girl!" She breathes. I nod.

"And you're really pretty!" Kintora grabs a piece of my hair and watches in fascination as it bounces back up when she lets go.

"Kintora," I plead. "One word will be your last," She makes a pouty face. I try and crack a smile but fail.

"I guess I don't hafta tell…" She mumbles. I sigh.

"Good. I'll take Master Sanzo dinner. Go sleep," I say. She nods. Once we sneak back into my room, as far as she's concerned, I'm a guy.

Master Sanzo's door is locked, so I leave dinner and the newspaper, sake, and cigarettes by his door and knock softly to let him know it's there. When I return to my room Kintora is on my bed, snoring. I shove her over and lay down next to her. She winds her arms around my waist. I jab her in the ribs with my elbow.

"Night," She says.

"…Night," I mumble.


	4. Kaori Rigami

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter Four: Kaori Rigami**

**By: A2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's, except for Kintora, who belongs to NeonPink2011. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

I wake up on the floor, stiff beyond belief. Kintora's draped over my bed like an expensive curtain. I throw one of my sandals at her head to wake her up and hammer the wall between Master Sanzo's room and mine before waltzing in to his room and snatching the covers away from his body. This time he smacks me with his fan instead of shoving his gun in my face.

I grab his wrist as he steps past me and growl, "Don't whack me!" He looks at me for a moment before yanking his wrist away.

"It's your own damn fault for waking me up too early! Go get the bath ready, and tell those lazy-ass monks to make breakfast," Master Sanzo stalks off towards the baths but immediately bumps into Kintora.

"And keep your ward away from me!" He snaps. I run after him.

"Ward?"

"She stays in the temple until her memory's back. I've already got a limiter for her," He mutters, shoving a delicate bronze bracelet surging with power into my palm. "Those Gods got soft while I hung my neck trying to save the whole fucking world, and I don't feel like dealing with any of their shit right now, so quit bitching and get the bath ready!" Master Sanzo barks heatedly. My eyes widen but I don't say a word before sprinting ahead. Kintora trots up behind me. I subconsciously hand her the bracelet.

"What's up with him?" She asks. I shrug and yank the bath doors open.

"Monk Chengai needs to make breakfast," I say. She nods and smiles at me before she leaves. By the time Master Sanzo's angry struts get him to the bathhouse the water is like molten lava, and I've done nothing to cool it down. When his foot touches the water he immediately begins cursing.

"Chintose, why the hell is it a volcano in here? If you want to kill me, find some other way," He snarls. I raise my eyebrows.

"Much obliged," I say, throwing a bar of his least favorite soap into the bath. He grabs the collar of my habit.

"What. The. Hell? It's your own fault you got whacked!" I flick his knuckles and take a step back.

"I don't care what's bothering you. You play nice or everybody else gets rough back. I'd much rather have another job. And the prune Monk Basu is the next choice for this. Got it?" I ask. Master Sanzo looks only a bit surprised but he nods compliantly, and I turn the water temperature down. We stay silent for the remainder of his bath.

When we begin walking towards the mess hall, he says, "That's the longest speech I've heard you make since I got here,"

"Two days ago," I point out. But he's right. It's probably the most I've said since Chinen's first experience with too much drink. Kintora jogs up to us.

"The meanie bald guys won't make me meat! The guy- Goku- was complaining before I got there, and he's important too, right? But they didn't give us any meat!" She whines. Goku comes up behind her and bars our way.

"SANZOOOO! She's right! I'm wounded, I gotta have meat! We all need meat! I want a pork bun so bad!" Goku cries. Kintora nods.

Master Sanzo whacks them both with his fan and moves along.

"You'll get over a few scrapes. And you healed ages ago, stupid monkey! Deal with it!" He yells over his shoulder. The two look at me pleadingly. I sigh and hand then a small sum of money.

"Meat and Sake," I say. Kintora and Goku jump up and high-five each other. They hug before racing out of my sights to the town.

"Chintose! Move it!" Master Sanzo yells from the mess hall doors. I start walking. In no time at all, a girl about my age crashes into me, and we both fall to the ground. She's somewhat tan, with braided dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. She's got a faded green shirt that ends at her ribs and green shorts with ripped leggings underneath. The golden Buddha statue and overabundance of food she carries is what grabs my attention.

"Let me go," She begs in a whispery voice. I nod. The statue can't be that important. And she looks hungry. A few seconds later and she's already scrambled over a fence and long gone. I stand and dust myself off. When I enter the mess hall, Master Sanzo is listening to a short monk and ignoring his food.

"What do you mean the Heaven on Earth statue's been stolen? If you were there, you should have stopped the damn thief! That's an ancient and magical relic you bastard!" Master Sanzo exclaims. I freeze, then try and continue like I heard nothing. I guess that statue's pretty important then.

"Hakkai, Gojyo! I'm sending you on an errand. I want you to bring that girl and everything she stole back," He orders them. Hakkai nods solemnly and goes back to eating.

"What the hell you crazy ass-wipe monk? I ain't doing shit after a journey like that, especially not for a holy prick like you," Gojyo shoves a veggie roll down his throat, gags on it, and regurgitates it back onto his plate. I have to say, he's right about the temple's food palette. Before Master Sanzo can get into a fight with the playboy, I take a discarded dough bun and hold it between them.

"I'll go," I say, and eat the bun. Gojyo sits back happily with his feet on the table- which Hakkai shoo's off- and his arms behind his head, looking extremely pleased with himself. Master Sanzo glares at me.

"No. You stay. I already said Gojyo was going!" He says. I stare him down, raising my eyebrows at his tone. I'm not a girl for nothing.

"I'll go," I repeat.

"I said no," Master Sanzo's eyebrow begins to twitch.

"I'm going," I say, grabbing another bun and strutting through the doors. I slam them behind me and don't hear his reply. What I do hear is the creep Hakkai's footsteps following me.

"Why are you so desperate to leave? Are you already fed up with Sanzo?" He interrogates kindly. I frown.

"No," I say. Him I can deal with- manipulation and attitude is easier on an angry sober guy than a drunk older brother.

"So why?" He prods. I shrug.

"You?" I ask, annoyed. Can he not take a hint?

"Sanzo told me to keep an eye on you," He chuckles contentedly. I cringe. Hakkai interrupts before I can say anything.

"It's not personal. I just don't know if you can fight, and it would be horrible to let a young life be maimed by a possibly dangerous thief," Hakkai says. I shoot daggers at him through my eyes. He laughs and catches up to me, walking by my side. His laugh seems almost free, like he's innocent. I don't feel threatened by his gaze like in the bathhouse.

"I'm afraid we may have gotten off on the wrong foot earlier," He states seriously as we reach the main gates of the temple. I look at him.

"My footing's fine,"

"Let's start over," He says, conveniently ignoring me. "I'm Cho Hakkai. And you?" I stare at him disbelievingly.

"…Chintose Karigana," I say. This time I don't feel like I've done something wrong. He smiles. I don't think it's fake.

"Well then, where should we begin our search, Chintose?" He asks. I stop, turning my head southeast of Chang 'An, towards my adoptive town. There have been plenty of thieves there before. I start walking.

"Wuhan? We'll get there faster in Hakuryu," Hakkai says, giving his tiny white dragon a prod. It morphs into the green jeep that almost ran me over two days ago, and Hakkai hops into the driver's seat. I suspiciously lower myself into shotgun. I plug my nose at the smell of cigarette smoke.

"Master Sanzo's seat?" I ask. Hakkai laughs.

"Right! Poor Goku was always getting smoke blown into his face," He says. I hunker down in the seat and sleep for most of the ride to Wuhan.

Hakkai shakes me lightly to wake me up. He's parked a minute's walk from the town.

"We still have four hours of daylight, max," He says. I nod and pull a bright red bandana out of my pocket, let my hair loose, and hide it all with the bandana, making it look as if I'm a bald monk with no hair at all. Most people in town recognized me as 'Chinen's sister' by my ridiculously curly hair. Lana, my only friend, is the only person who can pick me out of a crowd. I hope she's busy. Hakkai spares me a curious glance, then starts casually walking towards the town.

It's just like I left it. Shady merchants selling overpriced goods, the one honest vendor getting all the customers to flock around his immense stall. Antisocial people walking around the shops for no reason, some only skipping out on work. The bar my brother was so fond of. We'll have to pass it to get through the market. Hakkai looks right at home, slinking through the crowds. I hurry behind him. As soon as we near the bar, a man is roughly thrown out. He crawls back and bangs on the door.

"Lemme in! I have a tab! My s-sister works! She can pay! Please!" He screams. I close my eyes and walk faster.

"Yer Chintose left a year ago! Git goin' Chinen!" The half-sober bartender yells. I bump into Hakkai. I open my eyes and see he's looking at my brother, sickly and sweaty and drunk. I have to get away before he sees me. I have to get away. Grabbing Hakkai's arm, I drag him through the rest of the crowd, viciously fighting off the wave of nausea that comes over me when I see Chinen like that. A year seems so short compared to the time I spent in this town. It's amazing how fast we're out of the crowd. Hakkai stares back at the chimney of the bar.

"You said you got to the temple a year ago, hmm? This wouldn't be your hometown, would it?" Hakkai asks. I concentrate on a pebble near my feet.

"No," My voice comes out as a broken whisper. I'm still nauseous. Hakkai seems to accept my answer and gently rubs my back until I stand straight and begin walking again.

"Not a fan of drunks?" He asks.

I shake my head and reply, "Is anybody?" We keep close to the buildings. I lead Hakkai towards the garbage dumps. There's a conversation between two scared female voices, and the hand of the Heaven on Earth statue slightly visible behind one of the trashcans. I peek behind it and stare into the face of the girl. She shoves another, smaller girl- probably her sister- underneath one of the larger trashcans. When Hakkai's face pops up next to mine she bolts behind one herself, keeping us within sight. I step closer. She pulls back so only her eyes are seen. I kneel on the floor.

"You trust me?" I ask simply. The girl hesitates, then nods.

"Not him," I say. Another nod. Hakkai smiles at me and retreats towards the main streets. The girl slowly shuffles towards me.

"You can have the statue back… The merchants say it's too good to be real gold, so take it back," She offers shyly.

"You're coming," I say. She backs up.

"No! My sister…" She glances beneath the dump.

"Yes?" I prod gently. She searches my eyes for a moment before letting out a breath.

"She's sick. Cancer," I feel a pang of pity, and a bit of anger. If anyone should have cancer, it's Chinen, not an innocent little girl living out of a dumpster.

"I know who'll help," I say, thinking of my only friend. If Hakkai will agree to spend the night, since the sun's already going down, I can pay a midnight visit and drop off the sister with Lana.

"Promise?"

"Yeah," The girl sits in front of me.

"Okay," She says. "Aru, stay until he comes for you! He's going to help you," The girl tells her sister. I nod and stand up, and we walk to where Hakkai is waiting.

"Um… My name's Kaori…" She offers timidly. Hakkai holds out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Hakkai, and this is Chintose. So, Kaori, do you know any good inns around here?" Kaori blushes and nods, pointing in more-or-less the direction of Wuhan Fire Inn. We rent two rooms. I'm sharing with Hakkai since I'm a 'guy'.

Around midnight I sneak out of the room, making sure Hakkai still sleeps like a baby before leaving. I go back to the dumps and call out Aru's name. She crawls up behind me and hugs my waist as we walk. I know the town. I don't need a flashlight to find Lana's house, or hoist myself through her window. She's sleeping on her couch like she always is. I kneel and shake her cautiously. She sits up with a start and knocks me over, then runs to turn on the lights, covering her mouth with her hand when she sees me.

"Chintose? Oh, my, GODS!" Lana throws herself on me and hugs me so tight I can't breathe. "I thought he'd finally killed you- I always thought he'd buried you in the backyard- and I never went back to your house! Chintose, I had to think that for a year! You're the most horrible person I've ever met!" She cries, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I awkwardly pat her back.

"Sorry. I ran away. Lana, I can't stay. Please keep her," I say. Lana looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Sure you can stay. You can stay here with me and the girl, can't you?" She asks. I shake my head. She sniffles and looks over at Aru, and we both stand. Lana runs a hand through her wavy orange hair and closes her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Chintose, where are you? If- If I ever wanna see you I wanna know," She says. I smile.

"Temple of the Setting Sun," I say. She beams back.

"O-okay! I'll come visit!" I go out the window and back to the inn.

Kaori and I sit in the back for the ride back to the temple. She follows wearily as I take her to the meditation hall, where Master Sanzo sits smoking and reading the newspaper. I guess he's done his meditation for today already.

"You're back," He says gruffly, not looking up. I stop a few feet away from him. Kaori bumps into me. Master Sanzo neatly folds the paper and takes a long drag at his cigarette before looking up himself.

"The Three Aspects want her to stay until she's worked off her debt. You're in charge of her," He says indifferently. I gape.

"What?" I ask. He glares.

"You're in charge of her! Now follow me, it's time you actually did some work," Master Sanzo stands and begins walking towards his office. I stomp behind him. Kaori giggles and runs to catch up. I have to remember to give the two girls monk's robes later.

But by the end of the day, I'm practically sleepwalking, and it takes me ages to remember the clothes and force them to change. I spent hours scrubbing the dust out of Master Sanzo's bedroom, and as soon as I finished he had me carrying piles and piles of documents, and coffee, and pens, and seals, and snacks. Kaori and Kintora have just now appeared, seeming like the best of friends and giggling like maddening schoolgirls. I rub my numb arms and glare.

"Town. Now," I growl, handing the frozen Kintora a list of at least a hundred things Master Sanzo has mentioned and a wad of cash. Kaori groans. I slap her across the cheek. She stares at me with wide eyes, and I hear Kintora gasp.

"_Go,"_ I snarl. Kaori nods quickly and scatters, Kintora following closely behind. She shoots me a dirty look over her shoulder. I pale.

"You didn't have to hit her," Gojyo voices my own thoughts from next to me and pulls his long crimson hair into a ponytail, tugging on my hair band and using it for himself. His face is of disapproval and his voice is heavy and grim. His eyes stare straight ahead. My fingers unconsciously reach up and trace my neck where Chinen almost cut it. I shudder.

"I know," I say. It comes out as a dejected whisper, and I avert my eyes and stare at the ground. Gojyo chuckles and drums his fingers on the top of my head.

"You're a really girly ma-" He's cut off by Master Sanzo yelling that he needs a bath. I'm the one covered in dust and who-knows-what-else. I need a bath. But of course, Master Sanzo comes first. I sigh and trudge towards the bathhouses. Gojyo walks close behind me, arms propped behind his head, whistling a tuneless tune. Master Sanzo's insistent yelling pushes me to walk a bit faster.

"Even your voice is girly," he teases, continuing his earlier train of thought. I scowl.

"Asshole," I say.

When I return to my room later that night, exhausted beyond belief, Kaori and Kintora freeze, before softly continuing to play their card game. I collapse next to Kaori and wearily stare her in the eyes. All I give is a simple apology- she smiles, hugs me, and shows me her cards, sticking her tongue out at Kintora. I think she has the winning hand. I nod and draw myself onto my bed, clothes and all, and sleep.


	5. A Million Premonitions

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter Five: A Million Premonitions**

**By: A2**

**A/N: For those of you who don't get the reference later in this chapter, Gojyo called Sanzo "Cherry-chan" in the manga during the Kami-sama arc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's, except for Kintora, who belongs to NeonPink2011. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

I wake up pressed between two sickeningly hot bodies, sore and aching but well-rested. I shove Kintora to the floor and hobble off the bed myself, slowly stretching out each muscle. Kintora stays snoring softly, but Kaori stirs and hops out of the bed. She prods Kintora absentmindedly with her foot until she wakes up. It's still dark, and a look out the window confirms we still have time to take baths before waking Master Sanzo. I haul them both silently across the temple grounds and into the bathhouses while they're still half asleep and too drowsy to make noise, flickering on a dim light once we're inside. Kintora immediately throws off all her clothes and jumps in, kicking the water valve open on her way. Kaori blushes and glances at me.

"Ah…Aren't you going to leave…?" She asks. I undo the sash of my short monk's robe and throw it in the pile of clothes Kintora started.

"No," I say, pulling off the habit. Kaori gapes and strips.

"You're a girl! No wonder you seemed…nice…" She giggles shyly. Kintora throws a sponge at Kaori's back as I slip into the tub.

"Get in dummy! You're gonna freeze out there!" Kintora laughs. Kaori runs and jumps in.

"You're just like that Goku guy, Kintora! You're a total spazz!" Kaori tells her, feigning anger. Kintora smiles big.

"Ya think? He's really cool, isn't he? And even though the monks glare at him, he doesn't let it get to him," Kintora is nodding enthusiastically by the time she's done with her speech, and Kaori shares a look with me.

"Sounds like you've got a crush," Kaori teases. Kintora squeals.

"Not! Not! Not!" She shrieks, jabbing an accusing finger at Kaori.

"You're stuck like glue..," I say, sighing.

Kintora looks down into the water with a frown and huffs, "That's because the other monks don't like me..," She perks up and points her finger accusingly at me.

"But you're always spending time with Sanzo! So you have to have a crush on him!" Kaori and my eyes get big while Kintora smiles sheepishly.

Then I growl, "I'm his fucking personal _slave_," Kaori and Kintora are silent before bursting out laughing.

"Don't think I didn't notice the way you followed Mr. Monocle around like a lovesick puppy while Chintose was working!" Kintora yells at Kaori after calming down to take away her previous slip up and make amends. Kaori glances at me for help before denying over and over that she even _looked _at Hakkai. By the fifth scream I've had enough and throw shampoo bottles at the two to shut them up.

"You have to admit, the four of them _are _pretty hot," Kaori giggles mildly. I groan but nod nonetheless. Kaori gives a pointed look to where Kintora is making a bubble castle with the shampoo and rolls her eyes. We both know she didn't hear.

"Innocent, innocent Kintora," Kaori sighs.

After bathing and switching robes, I'm not as stiff, and yelling at Master Sanzo to "rise and shine" has considerably lifted my mood. I lead Kaori and Kintora to the mess hall, and Kaori stops before going in. Kintora waltzes through the doors, all parts of her brain wholly entertaining the notion of food.

"I need an excuse to thank Hakkai!" She mumbles. I sigh. I shrug.

"He's nice?" I offer lamely. Kaori's eyes light up and she explodes through the mess hall doors to see Kintora, Goku, and Gojyo rolling around on the floor fighting over a veggie pot sticker. Hakkai is eating as if nothing is even remotely wrong with the scene, and Master Sanzo is working the newspaper Sudoku puzzle while longingly fingering his gun. I sigh and walk over to untangle the three idiot beings. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kaori rush over to Hakkai.

"Thank you for being so nice the other day! I expected to be treated like a criminal, but you looked after me," She says, a furious blush creeping up her neck. Only a fool wouldn't be able to guess her feelings.

Master Sanzo pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and says, "You _are_ a criminal. It doesn't matter what others think, because that's what you are," I wish I could kick his face in, but I have to make do with Goku's, then Gojyo's. Hakkai scowls at Master Sanzo.

"Evil Chintose! Sanzoooo, your personal monk's evil!" Goku hollers. Gojyo just looks up to see his seat's been taken by Kaori, and so takes mine instead. Kintora ducks as Master Sanzo fires three shots at Goku, and I confiscate her chair before she reaches it. It's too much action for a morning. I grudgingly look at the table and pile bits of the bland food onto my plate. I wish the monks would make cake once in their lives.

"Hey, gimme your hand, girly-monk," Gojyo says. I stare suspiciously, but give my hand. He asks the same of Master Sanzo, who's so into the sudoku puzzle that he unconsciously reaches past me and lets Gojyo take his hand. Gojyo's grin instantly becomes sinister.

He hurriedly smashes down both our pinky fingers so they bend and touch the back of our hands.

My squeak is about as high-pitched as an opera singer, and I snatch my hand away, gingerly holding my pinky. Behind me, Goku and Kintora cover their ears, while Hakkai and Kaori flinch.

Master Sanzo yells, _"FUCK!"_ and rams his fist into the hysterical Gojyo's face before jamming his hand under his armpit and letting loose a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Gojyo seems oblivious to his bloody nose and black eye, and is to the point of hyperventilating from laughing so hard.

"What the hell was that for, you damn bitch?" Master Sanzo roars. Gojyo holds up a hand in the universal sign for stop and calms himself down enough to where he's only softly chuckling.

"Well, if you two ever get laid, Chintose is going to be busting out the eardrums of anybody in a ten mile radius, and you, you devout ass, are going to be yelling 'fuck, fuck!' the whole n-" Gojyo can't say more as he's erupted into even louder, more annoying laughs than humanly possible.

It takes me a while to process what he's just said, but when I do my face burns up and turns scarlet, and I drop my head in my hands and mutter "Damn it all, damn it all…," over and over like a mantra. The color drains from Master Sanzo's face.

"You sorry-assed, shit-faced, taboo, son-of-a-_bitch_!" Master Sanzo screeches. Gojyo freezes, and I can see him trembling with rage.

"Go to _hell_," Gojyo snarls simply, before stalking out and slamming the door resolutely behind him. Everything stays still and quiet. Hakkai clears his throat.

"I don't think that was the right way to go about it Sanzo," Hakkai states. Master Sanzo groans and runs a hand through his hair, stares fixedly and crossly at the ceiling, and doesn't move. More quiet. Kaori and Kintora look at each other in confusion. Goku miserably gazes at the wall. Hakkai closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. I've never heard silence this loud as I stare at the door.

I know Gojyo's a Hanyou- a taboo, or unlucky child with one human and one Youkai parent. I know there are three scars on his cheek- they must be from a childhood struggle.

I can't bear the stillness. You could hear the flap of a butterfly's wing in this room. I stand, wincing at the loud scraping sound of the chair, and walk out. The door clicks.

I don't know where I'm going. I'm just walking somewhere, anywhere. I want to get Gojyo's eyes out of my mind, but it's not that easy. I've walked to the Statue Garden. It's always empty except when the gardeners come once a month. It's not empty today, and the gardeners aren't due for another week.

I climb onto the low stone wall and walk across it until I get to Gojyo. He's sitting, hugging his knees up to his chest with his chin resting in the crook between them, like a lost little boy. His lashes are moist, but he isn't crying yet. I sit beside him. His eyes stay unfocused.

"Go away," He breathes. I tilt my head back to look at the sky. It's going to rain soon.

"No," I answer decisively. He sniffs.

"I don't want your pity," Gojyo hugs his knees tighter.

"I don't pity you," I say. His eyes focus on me.

"…What do you want?"

"Nothing,"

"Then go," His eyes go back to gazing at nothing.

"Why?" I ask. He shifts so I can't see his face.

"I just…," He sighs. I nod, even though I know he can't see me.

"Don't like being seen weak," I finish his sentence and he turns his head to look at me. The tears are on the edge of falling. He nods. I nod. He blinks. A tear falls, and he wipes it away.

"Who would you be?" I ask. He looks confused. Then he understands.

"I'm not sure," Gojyo says, his fingers lingering the three claw scores across his cheek. "I guess I'd still be picking flowers,"

Then he says, "Now I'm just a no-good, gambling, womanizing chain smoker," I jab him in the ribs.

"Pretty much," I say. Gojyo doubles over, and laughter spews out from his mouth, shaking his entire body.

"You know Chintose, you're a lot better at making me feel good about myself than the other three. I like that about you," He sniggers. I frown.

"Okay," I say.

"You're a stupid, condescending girly-monk, Chintose," He says, jumping off the wall. I'm glad the wallowing-in-self-pity Gojyo is gone. The perverted cockroach is much more fun. Not that I'd ever say anything. We walk back to the mess hall, Gojyo now whistling 'Wedding Dress' by Taeyang.

"Bow at my feet and your offenses shall be forgiven, Cherry-chan!" Gojyo says as he serenades into the room and steals Goku's last eggroll. Sanzo shoots at them and Hakkai chuckles lightly, giving me a pleased look behind Gojyo's back.

The festivities are interrupted as a scrawny monk shuffles in with a bag bigger than he is. I don't know his name. To me it's always been Mail-monk. He nervously shuffles around the bag and pulls out a thick stack of envelopes, followed by two more, and sets them in front of Master Sanzo.

"Letters from the villages and towns and cities. Even some Indian ones! And," He fishes out a fist-sized folded-up piece of paper, which Kaori recognizes and grabs from his hands before he can finish his sentence.

"It's from Aru!" She says, beaming. I give her a thumbs up. Mail-monk brings out two last packages, averts his eyes, and extends them to me. I cautiously take them.

"Open it, Chintose!" Goku and Kintora chorus. I furrow my brow, then turn over the envelopes. Mail-monk leans in curiously, but Master Sanzo shoos him away. Hakkai scolds everybody for not giving me privacy. I read the addresses. Lana and Chinen. I have an overwhelming urge to rip the second letter to shreds, so I open the one from Lana.

It bleeds streamers and I shake them off. Lana knows I hate streamers. Kintora picks them up and throws them in the air and Kaori snatches the letter.

"Dear Chintose, forgive the streamers. I know you hate streamers. It was Aru's idea. But now that I know you aren't dead, I can send you a bir-" I make a grab for the letter, but Kaori nimbly jumps onto the table and keeps reading enthusiastically.

"Birthday present! Hope you like it, and Happy 26th Birthday! From Lana," Kaori un-tapes a small package from the card and hands it to me.

"P.S. Ice and a needle should do the trick," Kaori reads as I open the plastic and see two earrings in the shape of Youkai ears. Typical Lana. Kintora looks curiously at the earrings while Gojyo has a wary huddle going with Goku and Hakkai. Master Sanzo is pretty much glowering at the earrings.

"I didn't know you were a Youkai! You should've said something!" Kintora exclaims. I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not," I say.

"You may not be, but this Lana _is._ Those earrings are made of Youkaiic Steel, a metal only Youkai have the ability to press," Master Sanzo says. I nod.

"Didn't the minus wave affect her?" Goku asks. I shake my head. Gojyo leans against the wall and crosses his arms behind his head.

"Maybe she had limiters. Who cares? At least she didn't go killing everybody," He mutters. Goku nods but is obviously still puzzled. Hakkai and Master Sanzo both eye the earrings suspiciously.

Hakkai grins and says, "I'll pierce your ears later, if you'd like,"

"Thanks," I say. They all look at me expectantly. Or rather, they stare fixedly at the letter from Chinen that's clutched in my hand. I glare at them and step back before crudely ripping open the envelope. I don't read it out loud.

_Dear Chintose,_

_Lana told me you're alive. You don't know how happy I am. And how sorry. I've still been drinking; I thought you had run away and died. Lana says if I go a week or so without drinking she'll let me see you. Isn't that great? Once I quit drinking, we can live together again, like a family. I'll be sober all the time, and I won't do horrible things to you anymore. I'll see you in a week. I know I can do it._

_ Chinen Karigana_

"Chintose, you're all white. And your hands are shaking," Kintora worries. My face is set in a grim mask and I reread the letter.

_I'll see you in a week._

Lana is a traitor. And Chinen is_ not_ my brother.

Almost too late, I notice Kaori reaching for the letter, but I manage to stuff it in my robe just in time. They are all gazing at me, concerned, especially Gojyo and excluding Master Sanzo. I turn as Gojyo opens his mouth to say something and walk calmly out the doors in a daze. By now it's lunchtime and the storm is apparent from the incredibly swollen skies, but I keep walking. I don't hear Gojyo until he is right next to me and grabbing me by the shoulder. I yank my shoulder away and keep walking.

"Hey, what was that about? C'mon, you cheered me up a while ago, let me return the favor," He insists.

"Your soft heart is bothersome," I call back blandly. He really is too caring for his own good.

"Wait up, you stubborn mule!" He yells. Gojyo walks beside me all the way to my room in silent companionship. I remind myself that I hate companionship. When I reach for the door he slaps away my hand and slams a palm against the wall next to my head so I can't get in to my room.

"Today's already been too gloomy. What messed you up back there?" Gojyo asks, glaring. Abruptly I hear the pattering of rain scampering across the rooftops and a shrill crack of thunder. I gasp and cover my mouth, twist Gojyo's arm out of the way, and bolt into my room, smashing the door shut behind me. I slide down its length and huddle there, shuddering when the thunder splits directly above the temple. Gojyo is thumping the door uselessly in agitation.

"Go away!" I gasp, covering my ears on the next '_boom_'. He seems to get the message and his presence disappears. I shuffle over and drop onto my bed like a stone. I absolutely hate storms more than anything else in my life, except maybe Chinen. There hasn't been a storm in ages, and I've almost forgotten what it's like to be scared. I'm glad I have this reminder.


	6. Goodbyes

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter Six: Goodbyes**

**By: A2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's, except for Kintora, who belongs to NeonPink2011. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

I suppose it's nice that Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, Kaori and Kintora thought to make me cakes and set presents on the far edge of the table for 'after the food'. But I hate surprises. When the conspirators burst a balloon in my face this morning, I slammed the door in their faces, and if it wasn't for a group of arrogant monks at the edge of my vision, I would have stalked off and hid for the rest of the day. I'm beginning to think getting thrashed by the stupid baldies would have beat the aggravation of the million questions now flung my way, and the overwhelming noise of pointless struggles.

"This is abusive." Master Sanzo growls. He smashes his cigarette and lights another. I can't help but notice his gaze flicker over the vanilla cake possessively before going back to his current Sudoku puzzle. He taps his pencil, reaches for the cake and a fork, takes a bite, and calmly goes back to his puzzle.

Turning back to the table, I grab the chocolate cake and a fork and move next to Master Sanzo, out of the range of Goku, Kintora, and Gojyo's food fight.

"Poisoned?" I ask Master Sanzo. He shakes his head and I eat.

"Unfortunately, no. I'll have to dig my own grave to get away from those idiots." He replies. I nod. The cake is good.

After halting any further destruction of anything and everything nearby, and pacifying the three brain dead eggroll soldiers about the lack of cake, Hakkai hands me my the first present. It takes me a while to accept it; I usually just get beat to celebrate turning a year older.

I can tell it's Kintora's since she's hyperventilating, bouncing up and down, and the Christmas wrapping paper on the gift looks like it went through a civil war. After a few seconds in my hands, the paper seems to disintegrate and I'm left holding a thin choker the same shade of silver as Lana's earrings.

"Thanks." I say. Kintora smiles wide and tackles me in a hug. I push her off, but she's fast and gets behind me to fasten the choker around my heck.

"You'll look like some Goth guy when you put on the earrings!" Kintora yells. Master Sanzo grunts, still out of it and enjoying my vanilla cake. Goku and Gojyo begin fighting about who gets to go first, the argument rapidly building to an earsplitting volume.

Hakkai painlessly pierces my ear, Goku reveals a horribly cut out birthday card with mediocre Zodiac drawings, Kaori presents a bracelet to match the necklace and earrings, and Gojyo proudly gives me a stack of his vulgar Playboy magazines and a box of condoms, 'from man to man, because even a monk has to get around', which Master Sanzo 'accidentally' burns with his lighter. It takes all my willpower not to joyfully separate Gojyo's manhood from his body and throw it off a terrifying cliff. Hakkai clears his throat.

"On a less celebratory note, Gojyo and I have decided to head back home. We've healed physically as much as we're going to, and we've already abused the temple's hospitality. We should get back to our town. And Sanzo, you can send the bill for all the food Gojyo's destroyed to his tab at the TRAVEL bar. " Hakkai says, giving a sad smile. Sanzo nods. Gojyo grumbles something about 'Banri' and 'women' and stares hard at the floor. Kaori shoots me a begging look and Kintora takes the chance to steal one of Hakkai's veggie buns. Goku drops his plate on Gojyo's toe and the two start yelling at each other again. Master Sanzo folds up the newspaper, takes off his reading glasses, and smashes his cigarette on the table.

"Shut up!" He roars at Goku and Gojyo. They only quiet down once he shoots at them.

"Chintose will help you pack and see you off. I've got stuff to do." Master Sanzo states, walking off in the general direction of his office, which has been mounting with papers and letters every day. I glance over and decide to follow Gojyo instead of the guy who creeped me out the first time we met and is completely held responsible for murdering a thousand Youkai. Besides, Hakkai's already wandered off somewhere. And Goku seems intent on showing Kintora how to rob the temple's food storage. Kaori disconsolately shrugs.

"I'm going back to your room. Actually, Chintose, could I go to the town for a bit? Just to walk around?" Kaori asks. I nod and give her a few _remingbi_ (Chinese currency) to spend. Gojyo raises his eyebrows.

"Where'd a _monk_ get all that cash? Just the other day Goku said you gave him a wad of that stuff, and as far as I know, monks don't get paid." Gojyo taps the top of my head questioningly as we make our way to his temporary room.

"Bets." I reply. He chokes on a laugh.

"_You_ gamble? I don't believe that." He counters. I glare.

"_Bets_." I repeat. He snorts.

"No matter what you call it, putting money on probabilities is gambling." Gojyo lectures.

"I _win_." I jab him.

"Ow! But hey, how do the other monks get money to gamble with you?" He asks.

"Brothels, 'blessings', and Master Sanzo's trinket sales."

"….No. You serious? Who in their right minds would pay for something of Sanzo's? What kinds of stuff do they sell, anyways?" Gojyo scoffs incredulously.

"Toilet paper, tissues, hair, underwear…." I mutter. The monks and the townspeople are crazy. It's like a drug cartel.

Gojyo gags and asks, "_Used?_ And hair from, uh, where?" I cross my arms and look up into his blood red eyes. He laughs nervously. We stop in front of his room.

"That's disgusting. I don't even want to think of how they get their hands on that stuff." Gojyo says. I nod.

Halfway through packing his many objects, Gojyo throws himself down on his bed and studies me. I keep neatly folding his clothes like I don't notice.

"Hey, Chintose? You get around much? There's a kick-ass brothel in my town where the rule is 'bring a friend, get a free woman' that Hakkai refuses to set foot near. You wanna try it out? My favorite, _Iena_, got transferred there from the normal brothel a bit before I left…." Gojyo leaves his question hanging in the air. I stop packing his ratty bag and walk out of the room silently. He revolts me. Buying women, probably getting drunk, trying to ruin a 'friend's' innocence…. I hate him. Indulging in prostitution is a repulsive habit.

The recipient of my hate bolts after me, grabbing my arm, which I violently rip away. One second I'm striding down the hallway, the next I'm pinned against a wall with Gojyo's face inches away from mine.

"Stop it. Stop running away like I'm gonna hurt you." He breathes, eyes boring into me. My heart beat races and I involuntarily jerk my body away, to no avail.

"I didn't want to offend you or anything, alright?" He spits out, relaxing a little and cracking a small smile. "I don't even like the idea of buying women; I've only actually _done it_ once with a girl. I just like having people around me, okay? Even if I know they don't love me." Gojyo whispers, off in his own world. My breathing quickens and my lungs constrict. He's too close. He's pinning me down. Which means I can't move. Which means I can't get away.

"I just need the warmth… Okay? So don't look at me like that, like I'm some sort of abomination…" I topped hearing his words ages ago; all I can hear is a bottle breaking, and someone screaming, and the thundering silence outside which means nobody is coming to help me. And then he puts his head down on my shoulder, like he's exhausted, and I feel a belt come down on my back because I've been a bad girl and should know better than to try and get away.

Shuddering, I push him away, but he's like a weight, and is dead to the current world. My brain doesn't process that. My immediate situation is discarded; instead it's dark, and the only light I see is too far away to reach. I have to get it off me. I struggle and scream and slap and twist and lunge and heave Gojyo off, though somewhere in the back of my mind I realize he's been off for a while and it's me who keeps lashing out. My body remembers. So does my mind, though there's a thread of doubt which fights off the reaction. Neither side can win and I crumple onto the floor and sob into my palms. It isn't fair that I have to carry the memories when I should've left them in the leaky house with the creaky floorboards and disheveled couch.

"Ch-Chintose?" Gojyo kneels down beside me and reaches out a hesitant hand to pat my back. I smack it away. He doesn't try again.

After a few minutes my tears are dry and I look up to see Gojyo confused and pitying. I rub my eyes.

"Hey…you okay?" He asks.

"No." I growl hoarsely. He turns his gaze away.

"Sorry, bad question. Whatever I did, sorry, just… Sorry." He says. I nod. All the anger has left me.

"Your bag." I mumble. Gojyo shakes his head.

"Hakkai always checks my room before we leave places so I don't forget anything." Gojyo says. He stands and holds out a hand, which to the surprise of us both, I take. We slowly walk towards the main temple gates. I'm still shaking.

"You know, Chintose," He chuckles. "You really are a girly-monk." I jab him in the ribs again and he pats my head teasingly.

"Bitch." I sigh, whacking his hand away. He laughs.

"You've got a mouth when you want one!" Gojyo remarks. I shrug. We stop next to the main gates to wait for Hakkai, who shows up a few minutes later with both bags.

"Chintose, is something the matter?" He asks. Damn it. My eyes must still be red.

"No."

"He just had a random allergy attack in my room. You know, like when we figured out High 'n Mighty is allergic to cats." Gojyo says. Hakkai frowns.

"Alright. Well, tell the others we said goodbye. Goku's crying in his room, if you need to know where to find him." Hakkai says. I snort. Figures the Master's pet would be crying his eyes out.

"Hmm… I wish I could see that! But I guess it is kind of sad. After three years, we just come back here and…" Gojyo trails off. Hakkai looks back at the temple. Hakuryu lands on the ground near me and transforms into Jeep before Hakkai can say anything. Honestly, I like Hakuryu much better as the cuddly dragon who sometimes steals my food.

"Why?" I ask. Goku's a man after all. He needs to learn to save face.

"The monks around here don't really like him, if you've noticed. And we had quite a lot of time together during the journey. In a sense, we _are_ Goku's only friends, and since we're leaving… Well, he must be lonely." Hakkai replies.

"He cares?" I ask. Hakkai nods. I shake my head. If he cared, he wouldn't run around causing trouble with Kintora. Between Kintora, Master Sanzo, and me, he seems happy enough. I know the signs of a lonely child, and he doesn't exhibit a single one.

"He lied." I conclude. Gojyo props his elbow on my head and pretends to think. I shrug him off. Hakkai opens his mouth, then closes it.

"Kyu!" Jeep revs the engine and Hakkai and Gojyo get in. Gojyo lights a cigarette.

"See ya, girly-monk!" He yells back as they drive away. I cross my arms and watch them go. Now to find/console the young Master's pet.

My plans are halted when I turn around and bump in to Monk Siroh, who's at least four heads taller than and twice as wide as me. Looking around, all of the more or less burly monks in the temple have made a circle around me.

"Fuck." I sigh. "Just…fuck."

Wordlessly, Monk Siroh knees me in the gut and picks me up by an arm, slinging me over his shoulder. I've already used up my violence for today. My vision can blur and my heart can race all it wants, but I won't attack, because I can't. Monk Siroh drops me in a patch of dirt next to a new irrigation ditch. I know better than to hope for mercy.

"Two girls are in the temple! You know that, right?" Monk Siroh asks. I nod and rub my sore stomach. A monk from the circle kicks my head and another one plants his foot in my face to keep my head pressed against the ground.

"And you've been bothering Master Sanzo's honorable guests, haven't you?" Monk Siroh yells. My eyes un-focus and I hear my heart beat slow as if I'm sleeping. This is good. This is a good feeling. Pain shoots through my legs. I think a monk is stomping on them.

"You're being sassy with Master Sanzo, aren't you?" Monk Siroh kicks me so hard my head snaps out from beneath the foot holding it and I roll onto my back, closer to the ditch. My vision is all red. I smile, remembering what finally comes after this.

"Answer me! In the holy name of the Gods, say something!" Someone steps on my wrist, but I barely feel it, though my brain registers it cracking. Almost. I'm almost out.

"One of us should be his personal monk! Not you! Do you hear me? Not you!" His last words are drowned out. A foot kicks powerfully where my heart would be, and I feel my body pitch backwards into the ditch, but I'm blacked out before I hit the bottom. Finally.

_The sun's so pretty, right, Chinen? Yeah, I know, I have to go to school. But I want to see the sun rise! It's almost done rising…Chinen! Chinen look! See? I told you it wa- You look like a prince. My big brother is a prince! Haha, I love having a big brother like you. What? No! I could never be your princess! You're handsome and strong and honest and brave and all the girls in town swear they're going to marry you someday! Chinen, don't… O-okay. I can be your princess, but I'll never be as beautiful as you… That's too nice. I'll believe I'm beautiful if you say so, Chinen! _

_Crackling. Is somebody laughing? No… It's too hot in here. Did Chinen forget to turn on the air conditioning? And what's that noise? I'll just go shut it up… Fire. Oh gods no, not a fire! Is Chinen out? If big brother dies… Ah! Mother! The fan fell on me! My chest, I'm bleeding! Mother? Where's Chinen? Why are you pushing me towards a window? No! Don't let me fall….! Chinen! You caught me. I'm so glad! Where are we going? We can't leave the town! Oh gods! It exploded… Chinen, it can't be gone…_

_Stop. Why are you hitting me? I haven't done anything wrong. Stop! Not with a bottle! My head! Chinen! Not a belt, too! Why? WHY? All I do is work for you, pay the bills and your drinking tab, calm you when you have nightmares, like the older brother you're supposed to be…. STOP! It's not meant to be like this! I'm dying, it hurts so bad… I've been bleeding for over a half hour! Quit that! You're supposed to protect me! When did you decide to hate me? I can't stay conscious any longer….please….stop…._

I wake in a cold sweat, trembling and numb from pain. Blinding white lights pierce my vision.

"Took you long enough. Hey. I'm over here." Master Sanzo calls gruffly. I try turning my head, but decide it's not the best choice once my neck cramps up and my head buzzes. I can see him out of the corner of my eye, hovering above me. As usual, he's glaring, like he's angry at the world for not conforming to his high standards.

"What…?" I choke out, wincing at the pain in my ribs.

"You were taking too long so I went to look for you, and you were crumpled up in a ditch. I had to carry you here myself. We're in my office; the pests wouldn't let me near your room." Master Sanzo explains, eyebrow twitching. Pests… Ah, my two wards… I know I'm going to pay later for making him carry me. But he really didn't have to drop me on a stiff marble floor. I know for a fact there's a heavenly soft carpet next to his desk.

"Damage?" I ask, trying to block out the excruciating signals my body is sending. He sighs.

"Sprained wrist and bruised rib, everything else extremely battered, and I'm not sure if you have a concussion."

"Ah." I say. I won't be able to work for him for a while then.

"What do you mean, 'ah'? What the hell did you do to get yourself beat up this bad? I don't have time for this! I have to catch up on three years of documents, plus whatever crap is coming in now! You can't go asking people to rough you up or I won't ever get through anything." Master Sanzo snarls. "And your two brats won't let me get the medicinal monk because it's apparently rude to take action without the victim's consent. I get tackled every time I try to stand up." He barks.

I smirk. Thank the gods for Kaori and Kintora. I'd be in trouble if the medicinal monk curiously undid my breast band while fixing my rib. Master Sanzo curses.

"Leave us alone now that he's awake! We'll patch him up and call you back in later so you can take him to his room!" Kintora says from somewhere in the office. Master Sanzo objects but is harrowed into leaving by my two faithful 'brats'. When they're in my restricted range of sight, I grimace, doubting their ability to follow through with medical procedures. When Kaori smiles and pokes a pressure point on my neck. How the hell does she know it's to knock someone out? I sincerely hope I don't wake up in heaven.

Forcing an eye open, I see wooden planks above my head.

"Chintose!" Kintora screams from somewhere on my right. I turn my head and manage to make out the walls of my room. Kaori is reading my favorite book in the corner next to the rice paper divider and bookshelf consisting of books stolen from monks and the town's public library.

"I thought Kaori had killed you with that pressure point thing!" Kintora squeals. I nod, and try to move the fingers of my left hand, but all they do is twitch, and my wrist protests with needle-like pain. My rib area feels stiff and numb, and my legs are sore and about as solid as jelly after it's been left in the sun for a week.

"…. Backstabbing mutt…" I growl. How could she let Kaori experiment her doubtful experience on me? To my surprise, Kintora bursts out laughing.

"Thank the gods! I-I was so worried!" Kintora gasps, scratching the back of her head. It seems like an eternity before she quiets down to giggle fits.

"Time?" I ask. Kintora shrugs. Kaori peaks at a watch on her wrist that wasn't there before.

"Three hours until dinner. Oh, and Sanzo says you should be fine after three days, from his experience with sprained stuff. As long as you don't do any lifting for a while afterwards you should be fine. Do you want me and Kintora to take over your work? You know, except for bathing Sanzo and Goku, that'd just be awkward." Kaori puts my book back on the shelf. I grimace. Master Sanzo must not have very much experience with sprained stuff, because last time I checked, healing took a lot longer than three days.

"Yeah," I sigh.


	7. Hiro Shugara

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter Seven: Hiro Shugara**

**By: A2**

**A/N: Banri appears in Vol. 2 (I think) and either in the manga or anime, his relationship with Gojyo is hinted to be a bit more than friendly, so keep in mind that he isn't an OC (for those of you who don't remember him), and I'm not spinning fictional webs with Minekura's characters. Gojyo isn't gay (Well, it hasn't been proven either way yet), and neither is Banri. Sorry yaoi fans! And for those who don't remember, the spider-lady was the second assassin sent to kill the Sanzo party. Sanzo refers to her as a wrinkly old hag and she constantly forgets to wear a shirt, if that rings a bell. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's, except for Kintora, who belongs to NeonPink2011. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

"Hakkai! How much longer do I have to sit in this goddamn car? Sorry, Jeep, I didn't mean it." Gojyo says sheepishly to the car, ineptly patting the armrest. Hakkai chuckles and looks over at his roommate and best friend.

"We had to drive 24 hours straight at some points of the journey, for three years, and you're bothered by a five hour trip through lush grasslands and forests? I'm disappointed." Hakkai says. Gojyo groans.

"I'm out of cigarettes! It'd be fine if I had some beautiful cigarettes…" Gojyo whimpers pathetically. Hakkai's face turns serious.

"Gojyo, why were Chintose's eyes red? Did you make him cry?" Hakkaki asks. Gojyo shifts in his seat.

"I dunno…" He mutters. Hakkai grins evilly.

"Gojyo, tell me what happened." He says.

Crossing his arms, Gojyo replies, "I asked him if he wanted to come to the fancy brothel with me for the discount, he freaked out and ran away like I was some dark omen, and when I nicely pinned him against the wall and explained the situation, he started sobbing and trying to rip me to shreds." Gojyo absentmindedly picks at his nails as Hakkai mulls over his answer.

"I was right, then. Chintose is from Wuhan." Hakkai says with finality. Gojyo raises an eyebrow.

"Now it's your turn to tell a story, 'Kai. Spit it out." He says. Hakkai nods.

"When we went to Wuhan to find Kaori- the girl who stole the statue- Chintose hid his hair before going into town. He seemed to know his way around, heading straight for the dumps where we found Kaori. When a drunk was kicked out of a bar, he practically ran to get away and was absolutely dizzy and nauseated by the sight. The drunk man yelled something about his sister paying the tab, and the bartender replied saying that 'Chintose' left a year ago. Chintose did say she arrived at the temple a year ago." Hakkai says. Gojyo whistles.

"It fits- except that Chintose is a guy; girls aren't allowed in temples. And he doesn't have boobs." Gojyo says. Hakkai rolls his eyes.

"Tell me your pet name for him again." He implores.

"Oh," Gojyo says. "Girly-monk. Since he was drunk he probably said sister." Hakkai nods.

"And a drunk will almost always violate those closest to them in some way. You were probably a bit too close to Chintose for his liking. Hmm. That might also be the reason he doesn't talk much." Hakkai adds as an afterthought. The two ride in thoughtful silence the rest of the way to the town.

Around dinnertime, Jeep pulls in to Zhengzhou and Gojyo and Hakkai dismount, taking the back alleys to reach Gojyo's house. They stop short when they see the back door is bolted shut.

"What the-"

"Gojyo!" Banri, a youkai with short-cropped dull blond hair and small black eyes, cuts off Gojyo's oncoming curse and slaps him hard on the back with more force than necessary. Gojyo stumbles but manages to get Banri in a headlock. Hakuryu gives a start, and flies off Hakkai's shoulder to land on the roof.

"Banri! It's been a while! How've you been holding up in the streets?" Gojyo says, releasing the older man. Banri shrugs.

"Better than you. I sold your house." Silence.

"You _what_?" Gojyo bellows. Banri holds his hands in front of his face, and seconds later Gojyo launches himself at his friend and has him on the ground, his black cloak grasped in his hands. Hakkai looks on distastefully, his eyes locked on the squirming form of Banri in undisguised hate.

"G-Gojyo! You had crazy debts, and I was the closet connection you had- your scamming buddy! They were gonna throw me in jail, what did you expect?" Banri reasons, attempting to pry Gojyo's fingers off his collar. After a minute of heavy breathing, Gojyo lets go and helps Banri up. Hakkai turns away but not before Gojyo sees the vile in his eyes.

"Sorry, Ban." Gojyo says.

"Really , Gojyo, must you give everybody pet names?" Hakkai asks. Banri frowns and Gojyo glares.

"Who'd you sell it to? If we can stay tonight we can see about taking them to a certain influential friend and getting our house back." Gojyo sighs, pulling his hair into a ponytail. Banri grins and loops an arm around Gojyo's shoulder, merrily swinging him around and pulling him along the back alleys and rattling off a list of recent news and gossip from the town. Hakkai follows grudgingly.

Banri stops at the back door of the "TRAVEL" bar and points through a window and says, "Hiro Shugara. Newbie got here half a year after you left with a big jingly purse and demanded a house. She's a proud thing; I doubt she'll let you stay a night unless you pull your charms on her." Gojyo whistles and eyes her tryingly. Through the colorful flashing lights he can make out long, straight black hair, tight skinny jeans and a white collared shirt.

"I'll work something out for Hakkai. I think I'm going to catch up with you tonight. You at the normal place?" Gojyo asks, opening the door to the bar a sliver. Banri nods before disappearing into the darkness.

"Gojyo, please don't start this behavior so soon after we've gotten back. It's so disgusting it gives me a migraine." Hakkai pleads. Gojyo gazes at his hands a while.

"Don't throw up on any carpet." Gojyo whispers with finality. Hakkai's head snaps around to glare at Gojyo, but the music booms out through the empty doorway. He sighs and makes his way towards the bar.

"A bottle of your strongest." Hakkai mutters.

Behind him, all the women in the bar flock around Gojyo.

"You're back!"

"We missed you!"

"Did you bring us anything?"

"Let me buy you a drink!"

Gojyo gives out kisses by the dozen and after a few minutes manages to jostle through the crowd to where Hiro is. A hand snakes toward her butt and Gojyo whisks her away, causing the offender to do a gravity check and a stinging sensation to materialize on Gojyo's cheek.

"Hey, don't slap me! I could've let that guy ravish you if I wasn't so nice." Gojyo says. Hiro stares with cautious dark eyes. The women around Gojyo scream crossly.

"Thanks." She says ungratefully. Gojyo catches her arm as she turns away and gets another slap.

"Ow! What is it with violent women nowadays? At least you're prettier than the spider-lady… Oi! Would you quit slapping me?" Gojyo complains, earning him another slap.

"Don't compare me to some spider-lady. I don't have eight legs! Now bug off, creep." Hiro snarls. Gojyo sighs.

"Ugh. Hitting me is so unsexy. Thing is, you've got my house, and I want it back. Besides, I had some personal stuff in there and now it's all gone…" Gojyo leads a squirming Hiro to a booth and drags her in next to him, shooing away the drooling bargirls. He slides an arm around her shoulders and squeezes her to his side so she can't move her arms and slap him again.

"Not! So! Close! You! Perv! Who cares if you think I'm not sexy? And all that 'personal' junk's in the guest closet! You can take it and leave tomorrow. Get off!" Hiro shrieks. Gojyo hugs her tighter and props his chin on the top of her head.

"I can tell you won't give it back. Well, I've got an influential friend who we can go see about that, but for now, would you mind lodging my buddy for the night? I've got stuff to do before the morning." Gojyo says. Hiro quits wiggling.

"I. Don't. Lodge. Men." She growls. Gojyo smirks deviously.

"He's gay. He won't bother you. And he can cook." Gojyo says, grinning at his own genius.

"_Fine!_" She groans. "He can follow me after my shift ends in, like, forty minutes!" Gojyo lets go of her and she scrambles out of the booth and bolts away, opening the floodgates of Gojyo's territory to admit in some of his lady friends.

"Sorry girls, I've got plans for tonight! Watch over my man- Hakkai- for me, alright?" Gojyo says, shoving his way through the desperate women. In a few seconds they've all congregated around Hakkai, who after exactly twenty-six shots still isn't drunk, and will probably spend the remainder of his night trying to get away from Gojyo's guardian angels.

Gojyo himself slips out of the bar and down more back alleyways until he comes to an ancient, rotting-wood inn with no sign, no lights, or anything that would suggest human life inside. He raps on the door three times, pauses, and then knocks two more times. The door creaks open and Gojyo steps inside. A short, old, bearded man grips his arm and stares into his face before smiling with crooked teeth and admitting Gojyo down a hidden flock of stone stairs. As soon as he was through the connecting stone door, he was in another world entirely.

Criminal's Tavern was exactly what it sounded like. Built by youkai before ancient times, it was one of the many hideouts used by criminals both human and youkai alike, though this particular tavern was mainly filled with street rats and cheap robbers. Sometimes there were murderers, though they passed as pickpockets and everybody knew better than to ask questions. Here, you didn't ask questions unless you had a death wish. Banri and Gojyo had discovered the place after being almost killed by a roaming gang nine years ago. Banri had become friends with benefits to the owner of the hideout, and so he owned one of the three rooms and shared with Gojyo whenever he needed to get away from civilized life. Gojyo heads towards that room now.

Gojyo wasn't a criminal- though he still swindled drunks and the occasional amateur thief- like Banri. When Gojyo had fled from home, Banri's youkai gang had beat him up and taken the little money he had- not worth losing three of their own guys, they realized too late. Banri had taken him in- no use wasting a good talent- and taught him the street ways, like a not-so-right-in-the-head father, and they'd run from the gang together when Banri made trouble. Gojyo chuckles as he opens the door to the room. Running with Banri. Those were good days. Banri and Gojyo running. Then just Banri running, and Gojyo knowing he'd come back when the trouble blew over, always with the back door unlocked in case he couldn't make it to the tavern.

Banri sits on the lumpy mattress in the corner in his birthday suit, smoking, and tosses a cigarette and lighter at Gojyo when the door closes behind him. Gojyo stands studying his former teacher, both their faces illuminated by a single torch on the wall.

"I missed this place. Still reeks of piss though. I guess the old man didn't get rid of his cat harem yet, huh Gramps?" Gojyo muses, slowly undressing. Banri throws a discarded shoe at Gojyo's head.

"I ain't a gramps when you're only four years younger than me, stupid! You'd think a man would learn to respect his peers when he hasn't seen them for three years." Banri laughs. Gojyo throws himself down next to Banri.

"You're right. Three years of being a hero and I _still_ can't get myself a girl! I'm cursed, Banri. Believe it." Gojyo says, putting out his cigarette. Banri mirrors his actions.

"Yeah." Banri agrees.

Back at the "TRAVEL" bar, Hakkai 'politely' pushes through the crowds to Hiro, who's outside and starting in the direction of what used to be his and Gojyo's house.

"Uh, you the guy the redhead wants me to lodge? Right, follow me. I expect a five star breakfast in the mor- how are you not drunk?" Hiro asks when Hakkai navigates the streets as easily as her. "You were chugging that Monkey Wine like water until we ran out." She adds. Hakkai shrugs and smiles.

"I'll still have a hangover tomorrow whether I'm drunk or not." Hakkai says chirpily. Hiro adjusts her bag on her shoulder.

"Well, just don't barf on my breakfast, or anything else for that matter. Who's the influential friend the redhead wants to drag me off to? The landlord?" Hiro asks. Hakkai shakes his head and stops in front of the familiar two-bedroom house.

"You'll see." He answers, holding the door open for her once she unlocks it. Surprisingly, the only thing in that's changed are the decorations, and even those are sparse.

"Help yourself to whatever, since you probably already know where everything is. I'm gonna use the bath first. Anything you left before I got the house is in the guest closet." Hiro says. Hakkai nods.

"Thank you."


	8. Settling Down

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter Eight: Settling Down**

**By: A2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's, except for Kintora, who belongs to NeonPink2011. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

As soon as my day starts, life decides it isn't done screwing with me just yet. My most-likely only day of peace and quiet has been rudely interrupted by the appearance of Hiro Shugara, Kaori and Kintora's 'new friend'. So now there is a pissed-looking chic in tight skinny jeans and a tight-yet-somehow-baggy collared shirt standing in my doorway, glaring at me with black eyes through black glasses, and tugging on a strand of straight jet-back hair. I already hate her.

"What?" I ask. She grunts and throws herself down so she's leaning against the sidelong frame of my bed, back to me. Kaori rushes off to steal a bedroll from the other monks, and Kintora races after her screaming about how she could've gotten two for them if she already knew where they were.

"Well let's see! First I practically get kidnapped by a gay guy and a womanizer, I'm brought before a cock-sucking prick with a pole rammed up his ass who claims to be a friggin' _Sanzo priest_, his pet animal introduces me to a lowlife thief and a hyperactive jackass on steroids, _and then_ I receive the amazing news that I'm expected to stay here an entire week and work my ass off in order to keep my house, _lodging with a brainwashed monk and his cronies in a place filled to the brim with men!_" Hiro screams, beating her fist on the wooden bed frame. I flinch from the movement. Hiro turns her head to glare at me.

"That answer your question?" She snaps. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, then point to the door, where Kaori and Kintora have dropped the three bedrolls and extra sheets in favor of staring opened-mouthed at Hiro.

"You think I'm a lowlife thief?" Kaori gasps.

"You think I'm a hyperactive jackass on steroids?" Kintora whimpers, tears filling her eyes. Hiro's jaw goes slack.

"I… No! I'm just- I was- Wait!" Hiro starts to get up, but Kaori and Kintora have already bolted down the hallway, and I've got a vice-like grip on her arm. She whips around and glares helplessly at me. I struggle up from the bed and hobble over to the door. Hiro groans and falls down onto my bed. I sigh and painfully straighten my back, stretching the muscles near my ribs.

"I didn't mean it." Hiro mutters hopelessly.

"I know." I say, starting down the hallway. I find Kaori and Kintora up in the branches of the peach tree. I knock on the trunk with my good hand, and they look down at me.

"Chintose! You should be resting. Sanzo's making you work again tomorrow, and you need to save your strength!" Kaori says. I roll my eyes. Kintora sniffs.

"We didn't mean to cause you trouble. But Hiro seemed really cool, in a stubborn, irritating kind of way, and she already hates us…" She says.

"Wrong." I say. "Come on." I hold out my hand and Kintora smiles, then hops down from the tree and takes it. Kaori follows, latching onto my other arm.

"Wow. We're really immature, aren't we? You've got your hand full with us three!" Kaori giggles. I groan. Kintora puffs out her cheeks.

"I'm not gonna talk to Hiro 'till she apologizes and buys me a cake!" She exclaims. I shake my head in disbelief and lead them back to the room, where Hiro _does_ apologize, and _does_ offer to buy a cake for Kintora. In the last five minutes, they've become BFFL's, whatever that means. Once they've set up the bed rolls, Kaori beckons us to sit in a circle on the floor.

"I… I went to town a few days ago… I…" Kaori blushes and takes something from her pocket. It's an extremely small, neatly folded square of pure white silk. I have no idea where she got the money for something of such high quality, and I'm not about to ask.

"It's a sash, because Hakkai's is pretty torn up…" She mutters softly. There's silence. Then Hiro jumps on Kaori and traps her in a hug.

"Oh my freaking god! You're in love with the gay wad!" Hiro shrieks, loud enough for the whole of China to hear. Kaori's entire face is beet red.

"H-he's not gay! And I'm not in love! It's-um- I just want to thank him for…being nice!" Kaori sputters. Hiro giggles like a little girl and looks first at me, then Kintora.

"Commence operation Kaori and Hakkai! Let's go! You have to give him your gift, right? Oh! And Chintose, you can ask him how he feels about Kaori when you're, like, attending to him or something! This plan is great; I'm a genius! Go! Move! _Move!_" Hiro screams, pushing all three of us out of the room. In no time at all, she's located Hakkai, and has us hiding behind a row of bushes, watching him talk to Gojyo. As soon as Gojyo leaves, slowly and muttering something about hitting the hay, Hiro shoves Kaori into the open next to Hakkai. She stumbles and falls at his feet.

"Oh dear. Are you alright, Kaori? You're flushed." Hakkai says, helping her up. Kintora and Hiro clasp hands next to me. Kaori nods, dusting herself off, shifting from foot to foot. Hiro peeks out from behind the bush and gives her a thumbs-up.

"I have something for you. I mean, you don't have to- It's fine if you don't like it, it isn't important at all. I just saw it and thought you mi-" Kaori is cut off when Hakkai laughs and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll like it, whatever it is. After all, it's the thought that counts, right?" Hakkai says. He smiles and Kaori all but faints. She unceremoniously thrusts the square of silk into his face and stares at her shoes. Hakkai takes the gift and unfolds it, not bothering to hide his astonishment. He places a finger under Kaori's chin and tips her head up so he can look her in the eyes.

"Thank you, Kaori. It's absolutely wonderful, and I love it." He says. Kaori's cheeks redden again and she nods, and keeps nodding, like a complete idiot.

"That's great! I…I'm gl-" Kaori is cut off yet again as Hiro attempts to hug Kintora, causing them both to lose their balance and tumble out from behind the bushes. Kaori, Kintora, and Hiro are obviously mortified, but Hakkai just laughs it off and winks at Kaori. Hiro drags Kintora up with her and opens her mouth, then closes it.

"Lunch!" Kintora exclaims. "We were going to go eat lunch! Because it's lunchtime! Right, Hiro?" Kintora asks. Hiro nods vigorously, and for a moment I think her head will snap clean off. Kaori sighs.

"Yes, it is about time for lunch, isn't it?" Since we're heading the same way, why don't we walk together?" Hakkai suggests. Before anyone can object, he adds, "Chintose, why don't you come too? It's got to be horribly uncomfortable behind that bush." Hiro face palms. I stand and stroll over to where they're all waiting. We walk in awkward silence to the mess hall.

"Ah, yes, Sanzo went to consult the three Aspects, in case you wanted to know. I think something's going around. Gojyo just ran off, too." Hakkai muses. I nod.

To nobody's surprise, Goku is already waiting at the table, glancing expectantly at the kitchen door every five seconds. When he sees us come in, he bolts over and bounces in front of Hakkai.

"Guess what the mean baldy-monks told me!" He orders loudly.

"What did they tell you, Goku?" Hakkai asks.

"They said they were surprised at how much like a family us four were! Sanzo's the dad, you're the mom, I'm the little kid, and Gojyo's the older brother! One of them even said Chintose was the old maid! You think it's true?" Goku asks. Hakkai chuckles nervously.

"Well, Goku, I have no intention of marrying Sanzo and undergoing extensive plastic surgery to become a woman, nor ever will. And I think the notion that Sanzo could be a father is a little far-fetched. Gojyo and you are not related by anything other than being in the category of extremely annoying pest. Chintose is not a woman or old. Other than that, it is a perfect analogy." Hakkai answers. Goku looks like his hopes and dreams have all been crushed into a bazillion pieces.

"Um… What's an analogy?" Kintora asks.

"It's when two things are alike but…not the same! That's it!" Goku says proudly.

Kintora still looks confused, so he adds, "It's like the peaches and the mandarin oranges in the temple! They're both fruits, but peaches are sweet and oranges are sour. Different, but alike! Get it?" Kintora crosses her arms and Goku's stomach grumbles. He grins sheepishly.

"So it's like Sanzo's a guy, but Chintose i-" I whack Kintora on the back of the head and she falls over in surprise. I decide it's my turn to get a word in.

"_Old…maid_?" I growl, crossing my arms. Goku shrugs. Hakkai pats my head.

"I'm sure the monks and Goku didn't mean it." He says.

"Well…." Kintora mumbles, dusting herself off.

"Shut up!" Kaori scolds her. Kintora grins mischievously. We all sit at the table as the monks bring out the food. I'm tempted to check if my food is poisoned.

"Hey Chintose? What's your family like?" Goku asks quietly. Suddenly, all eyes and ears are on me. I shrug.

"Dunno." I finally say. And it's true. I wouldn't consider what Chinen and I had a 'family'. I think tyranny is a better word. From the corner of the room, mail-monk clears his throat.

"Uh, Ch-Chintose? There's a man outside the temple asking about you. He says he's your brother. And he won't leave." Mail-monk says. I growl deep in my throat.

"Great timing." I spit at him, striding past and slamming the door shut. Seconds later I have my own personal entourage following me to the main gates.

"Go away!" I snarl at the entourage, speeding up. Clearly, that isn't going to happen. I kick open the main gates and there he is, beaming at me like I'm supposed to be thrilled to see him. He's dressed well and groomed, but the lingering smell of years of beer hasn't gone away. To me, he reeks. My posse stops behind me.

"Chinen." I say sourly. His smile fades.

"You aren't happy to see me. Ah… I get it! It's because it's been a year, right? You're just nervous!" Chinen concludes jovially. I breathe in and hold my breath, determined to hold my ground against my once-perfect brother.

"Leave." I order him. He sets his mouth in a thin line and furrows his brow. I take a step back.

"I don't want to leave. Unless you're with me. But you're stuck with me either way." He says threateningly. My posse is strangely silent.

"No." I say. It sounds like a foghorn in the silence, and apparently that's what it sounds like to him too. Moving much faster than when he's drunk, Chinen's hands are around my throat and squeezing. I'm too surprised to fight back, and my body is still used to being abused. I register a burst of sound behind me and Chinen's fingers dig into my neck as his palms are pulled away. In minutes he's off me, and I'm on the ground, staring up at the sky, gasping and choking and desperately trying to breathe. Chinen's screams echo in the background. Who knew Kintora could beat the crap out of people so well? Kintora, Kaori, and Hiro are on the edge of my vision, and Hakkai and Goku are above me, visibly concerned. Hakkai finds some sort of pressure point on my neck that makes it easier to breathe.

"Don't hyperventilate, Chintose." He says. I nod. When my breathing evens, I push myself up into a sitting position. My wrist and ribs groan. Chinen is knocked out five feet away, blood gushing from his nose.

"Chintose, you should rest. You were injured just yesterday and again just now, and you need to save your strength. Can you get up?" Hakkai asks. Right. Save my strength. Because around here, that's just easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy, right? Wrong.

Hiro slings one of my arms around her shoulder and unsteadily pulls me up. Kaori hurries to take my other arm before Hakkai can. I want to tell them it's fine, and I can walk on my own, but after confronting Chinen, it seems a welcome relief to be able to lean on somebody. Goku and Kintora stay behind a while, then catch up to us in the hallway before we get to my room.

"Well, get some rest, and you should be fine, if a bit shaken, tomorrow." Hakkai says once we're all crowded into my room. "I'm feeling a bit faint myself. I hope I haven't already caught whatever Gojyo has." Hakkai adds. I nod. He leaves, not forgetting to smile at Kaori. Goku shuffles his feet as the three women glare pointedly at him in a silent plea to leave, and I realize that in the two weeks since the Sanzo party got back, I've made more friends than after eighteen and a half years in Wuhan.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can be the older sister in the algee family…." Goku offers tentatively. I roll my eyes.

"Analogy. And thank you." I say. Goku instantly becomes content and skip-hops out of my room. Kintora runs after him screaming about how unfair it is not to include her. Hiro raises an eyebrow.

"Well, guess she isn't taking a bath today. I'm grimy from the trip here; be a sweetie and tell me where the tub is." Hiro says. I sigh and leave my bed behind once again. Hiro doesn't move.

"Uh, I didn't mean for you to come with, Chintose. I'm not stripping in front of a guy." Hiro says. I shrug.

Behind me, Kaori whispers, "She's a girl, but don't say anything to anyone!" Hiro chokes on air.

"And you didn't tell me this before? Dammit!" She yells.

After the bath, Kintora is bouncing on my bed, waiting for us.

"Goku was 'summoned' by the mean blondie! I won't get to eat dinner with him, and he promised to show me how to make an eggroll castle!" She whines. I shoo her off my bed. This whatever-it-is is bothering me. Why are only those four being effected? It's definitely fishy.

"Hey, I've got an idea! How about we eat dinner in here, and we combine _all_ of our eggrolls to make a castle?" Hiro suggests. Kintora snaps up her words and runs for the kitchens. Hiro becomes serious and turns to Kaori and I.

"You better help me earn my house back." Hiro says.

"I brought the food!" Kintora sings, barging into my room. Kaori and Hiro pep up and humor Kintora. I turn in my bed and pretend to sleep, keeping my eyes wide open and my ears alert.


	9. Symptoms

_**UNDER THE WEATHER **_

**Chapter Nine: Symptoms**

**By: Author 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's, except for Kintora, who belongs to NeonPink2011. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

I'd planned to stay up the whole night with the others, but I must've fallen asleep. The sunlight coming from the window tells me that much. I also know enough to figure out that it's two hours past the time I'm supposed to wake Master Sanzo. I grudgingly roll over and lurch out of bed, trip over my three roommates, and stagger into Master Sanzo's room.

The bed is in disarray, but Master Sanzo isn't in it. Shit.

I sprint out into the courtyard and crash straight into Monk Basu.

"M-my gods, Chintose, there's no need to go so fast within the temple walls! A quality monk's have is patience; I encourage you to look into it! Now, be a good boy and help me up." Monk Basu lectures. I whip my bad wrist out of his reach and pull him up. He smoothes down his scraggly white beard.

"Master Sanzo?" I ask. Monk Basu chuckles and points towards the field of sakuras. He knows Master Sanzo is the only one allowed in there. Unfortunately for Monk Basu, Master Sanzo has already made it clear he doesn't mind my presence there. I jog out of his sight, then sprint the remainder of the way, jumping over the small gate. By the time I reach Master Sanzo, my throat is burning, and I can barely breathe. I double over behind him, panting. He doesn't divert any attention from folding an orange piece of paper into a plane.

"Sorry." I gasp out.

"Sit." Master Sanzo says, releasing the plane into the air. I do.

"Hakkai told me about yesterday." He pauses. "Is that the only reason you came to the temple?"

"Yes." I say. Master Sanzo nods. He turns to look into my eyes.

"I don't like liars, and I don't like greedy fuckers who take advantage of the soft life in a temple. At least the other monks here are genuinely annoying." He says, his own annoyance clear. I shrug, blushing. He has no idea the extent of my lies.

"Then this is compensation." I say. Master Sanzo snorts.

"Gods don't compensate, and they don't help out, either, that's for sure. They watch and snicker at the unending stupidity of Humans." He says. I punch him lightly on the shoulder. I wonder if that's allowed.

"But," Master Sanzo continues, "they occasionally have some good advice, if you look for it."

"Why am I allowed?" I ask, picking a sakura flower and waving it in front of Master Sanzo's face.

"It's simple. You don't annoy me by constantly kissing my feet, demanding to serve me, fetch me food, recite soothing lines of the Buddhist faith, or cleanse me in holy oils made from dew gathered by monks from the Himalaya Mountains mixed with a root of an Asnclschbk plant that only grows in an obscure village in Amazonia that includes a dash of magical berries from the furthest reaches of Shangri-La that open your spiritual pathways to the light of salvation… It's refreshing." He says sarcastically. I frown.

"I'm supposed to convert any wandering soul that happens to stray into my path. Duty of a Sanzo, or some crack along those lines." He says.

"Ah." I say. "I'm not converting."

"And if it comes to that I'm allowed to kick you out after a year of failed attempts." Master Sanzo says with an air of finality. I growl at him- the best thing to do if you have no counterattack ready.

"Your lack of respect might get on my nerves soon if you aren't careful." He says, back in his usual horrid mood. I shrug and flop down onto the ground.

"Sucks to be me." I say. I get a grunt in response, and then Master Sanzo begins to get up.

"Come on, it's time for lunch." He says, stepping over me.

I scramble up and shout, "I just laid down!" but follow him anyways, since apparently my attitude will get me kicked out sooner than my lack of belief.

"Whatcha got on your plate, monkey?" Gojyo asks, making a grab for Goku's soup bowl. Goku jabs him with a chopstick and his arm knocks the soup off of the table. I sigh and begin to push my chair out from under the table, but Hakkai gets to the mess first.

"Goku, Gojyo, you two should really try to control yourselves at the table! You waste food as if it's a new brand of cigarettes." Hakkai says, taking the shards of bowl and dumping them in the trashcan. Master Sanzo keeps quietly drinking his tea.

"Hey, what did you spill?" Gojyo asks, confused, even though he's staring straight at the puddle of soup on the ground. Goku sticks his tongue out.

"Soup, you idiot kappa. Can't you see?" Goku asks. Gojyo blinks, then savagely shakes his head.

"Yeah, I just blacked out for a moment…" He says. Hakkai slides back into his seat.

"Goku, don't say such ugly words at the table, and Gojyo, don't play stupid jokes on Goku." Hakkai says, glaring. Master Sanzo doesn't say a word.

I share a glance with Kaori, Kintora, and Hiro. This isn't right. Goku is supposed to start blabbering about some amazing food in India he wished was made in temples, Gojyo should've been able to see an item just a few feet away from him, Master Sanzo needed to shoot off five rounds, and Hakkai of all people should not have been irritated so easily. Kintora and Hiro shrug, but Kaori keeps my gaze longer, and my worry is reflected in her eyes. All we can do is keep eating, at least until Hakkai isn't pointedly glaring at us as if he knows we're up to no good.

Mail-monk barges through the doors and announces that there are ten new letters for Master Sanzo, and one for Kaori. Kaori snatches her letter out of his hands and rips it savagely open, skimming over its contents again and again. Master Sanzo waves away Mail-monk, and I realize he's several shades paler than usual.

"Mas-"

"Ch-Chintose, Aru's lost her hair and is vomiting blood! The witch-doctor said we had at least a year before that happened! Lana says the town doctor thinks she's going to die in three months!" Kaori wails, tears forming in her eyes. Master Sanzo flinches at the loud noise and Goku picks at his food, for once in his life at a loss for words. Gojyo is rapidly blinking, and not paying attention to Kaori's suffering.

"You should bring her here! Isn't the air supposed to be pure and healy-ish inside the walls of a temple?" Hiro asks, looking at Master Sanzo for approval. I open my mouth to try and address both problems at once, but am again cut off.

"I can't believe you would trust the word of a witch-doctor. Everybody knows they are phonies preying on the poor." Hakkai says matter-of-factly, looking as if he doesn't care in the least about the very real possibility of Kaori's precious sister dying. Kaori drops the letter and lunges for the door, her body wracked with sobs. I run after her, but Master Sanzo suddenly leaves his chair and jerkily makes for the door, and I barrel into him full speed, knocking us both down. Hiro and Kintora take my place in chasing down Kaori, and Hakkai abruptly leaves, muttering about acquaintances with poles rammed up their asses. Goku, confused, follows Hakkai out, seeking an answer to all of the disarray. Gojyo is left whipping his head around, looking for everyone else. I turn back around to see Master Sanzo on his hands and knees next to me, shaking fiercely with his eyes closed.

"Mas-" I begin. He violently vomits on the floor, then almost collapses in his own puddle of stomach goo. I grab his arm before he does and drag him away from the mess, and he ends up with his back pressed against my chest and his head under my chin, still shaking.

"U-up." I say, hauling us both to our feet.

"Holy shit! Did Sanzo just barf?" Gojyo exclaims from behind me. I turn and lock onto his no longer unfocused eyes.

"A little _help_, maybe?" I growl, struggling under Master Sanzo's entire weight. Gojyo dashes to the other side of the weakened priest and helps me drag-carry him halfway through the courtyard, which is thankfully absent of monks this time of day. Gojyo stops next to the peach tree, whimpers, and drops himself onto a tree stump nearby, leaving me yet again with too much weight. I stumble backwards and catch myself, causing Master Sanzo, who has been mercifully silent so far, to pitch forward and puke out his insides all over again.

"Bed," Master Sanzo croaks, puking again. I glare at Gojyo over Master Sanzo's bent form.

"Get up!" I snarl. Gojyo shakes his head.

"_I can't see anything!_" He says, pulling at his crimson hair. I gape.

"Then stay there." I say, my voice breaking. This day keeps getting better and better.

Gojyo nods, helplessly cradling his head in his hands. I slowly pull Master Sanzo upright, steering him around the mushy puke-soaked ground and towards the bathhouse.

"_My bed_, _dammit_!" Master Sanzo yells, trying to use his body weight to turn me around but only succeeding in pushing me to my knees on the ground. My bruised ribs complain and I double over, nose level with the ground, with a gasping, sick, groaning priest draped over me. I compel myself up, and the bottom of my monks robe catches a twig and rips up to my hip, leaving black spandex exposed as a very obvious clue of gender to the world. Cursing, I heave Master Sanzo towards the bathhouse, clenching my teeth against his struggles and praying he won't barf on my head. After what seems like ages, I manage to lug him inside one of the bathhouses and get the water running. I grab a bucket and shove it under his chin before he vomits again, and set him down as gently as possible on the closest stool to the tub.

I dart over to the towel rack and grab the only dry towel of the lot, throwing it down next to Master Sanzo and steeling myself for the hard part- stripping a quivering, fully grown man with tight muscles and, currently, a freakishly pale face, and then tying an extremely short bath towel around his naked nether region. Oh, very fun.

I'm going to be scarred for life.

I slide the bucket out from between Master Sanzo's fingers and put it within arm's reach. Then, as he slumps against me, too feeble to whine about his hurt pride, I undo the black strip of fabric at his waist and slide off his robe, pooling it into a pile behind him. I free the heavy golden plate from his torso, slither my hand into the cavity between chest and plate where he's taken to hiding the sutras, and lay the precious scrolls between the folds of his robe on the floor. Careful not to tug too hard and trigger another puke, I do away with his leather silk ringed gloves and very, very slowly pull off his tight-fitting mock turtleneck, sighing at the small miracle that is the absence of sleeves.

Master Sanzo's breathing catches and I barely manage to shove the bucket under his chin again before he throws up the rest of his stomach. He's left dry heaving into the bucket, abdomen muscles pulsing and rippling in protest. At this point I notice that during the struggle to carry him here, he managed to kick off both his shoes and socks, making my job that much easier.

When Master Sanzo is still again I remove the bucket and tow him into a more-or-less standing position, fumbling with his belt and jeans zipper. Averting my eyes, I pull him out of his jeans, then attempt to hook a finger into the waistband of his underwear, arriving at a disturbing conclusion. Master Sanzo goes commando under his jeans- underwear is apparently a no-no for this unholy priest.

With Master Sanzo's limp weight on me, I bend and grab the bath towel from the floor, one-handedly swinging it around his waist and tying it tightly, then lowering him into the steaming water before he can see the heat rising to my face. He moans, and I provide the barf-bucket just in time. I place both his arms on the rim of the tub, holding him in place and preventing him from drowning, then sit the barf-bucket next to his head.

"Don't move. You'll drown." I say. My voice trembles. It's difficult to see someone as strong as Master Sanzo too weak to even snap at me for stripping him like a child. I force myself to turn and speed walk out of the bathhouse doors. As soon as I'm out, I trip over a figure crouched in the doorway like a lost puppy. I land flat on my face with all the breath knocked out of me and my ribs sending stabs of pain through my body.

"Shit! Sorry about that, Chintose. Eyes went bad again at the door," Gojyo says, lifting me by my waist. I hug the bottom of the robe to my thighs in a small effort to hide the spandex underneath. I gasp in pain and clutch at my ribs.

"Go watch Master Sanzo. And sit." I say, whisking away before he can object or lose his sight again. I break into a run, straight for the garden compound of the temple, praying to a set of Gods I don't believe in that Hakkai and Goku are there.

They are.

"Hakkai! Goku!" I yell, jumping over the low line of rocks surrounding the garden. They turn and jog to meet me.

"Chintose, where is everyone? I need to apologize to Kaori; I had no idea what possessed me to say such cruel things. And Sanzo, wasn't he sick? He needs ca-" I cover Hakkai's mouth with my hand and stare into his mortified eyes. His skin is hot to the touch.

"Go rest. You're feverish. I've got everything. Everything." I say, lying through my teeth. Hakkai visibly relaxes and I turn my attention to Goku, who is tearing up.

"What happened?" I ask, touching his forehead. There's nothing unusual.

"He hasn't said a word. He just keeps opening and closing his mouth. And I think he's dizzy." Hakkai says. I sigh.

"Take him, too." I say. Hakkai nods.

"Where are you going?" He asks. A strange certainty tells me exactly where Kaori would run.

"Town." I say.

I arrive in Chang 'An, breathless from running around all day, but determined not to stop until everyone is exactly where they should be, and everything is in order. I head straight for the town park, ignoring the darkening of day into night. Time passes much too quickly when you're in a dilemma.

I follow the sound of sniffling and murmuring to the back of the park, behind a grove of apple trees.

"Kaori," I breathe, crumpling in front of her and embracing her.

"Chintose! What's happening back at the temple? Are all the guys acting weird?" Hiro asks, roughly shaking my shoulder. I draw away from her touch and nod. Kintora takes Kaori's hands.

"We should go back…. There's nothing we can do about anything, and it's getting dark out here." Kintora says quietly. I nod into Kaori's hair, and she nods back. I push her away from me and stand. Hiro follows my example, dragging the other two with her.

"We'll get raped if we stay out much longer." Hiro says cheerily, coercing a laugh out of Kaori and a million questions from Kintora. I sigh, exhausted, and get on the temple bike. Hiro takes the handlebars from me.

"I'll drive. Kintora, sit in the space between the handlebars and seat, Kaori squish in behind me, and Chintose, stand on the axels and make sure she doesn't fall off." Hiro says, arranging everybody on the bike. I nod my consent and we're off, tilting and jolting and eating dirt here and there.

Back in the temple, I stumble into the bathhouse where I left Master Sanzo to see Gojyo laying on the floor on his back, smoking a cigarette, and Master Sanzo in the exact same position I left him, asleep. Gojyo waves to me and sits up, then throws his shoe at Master Sanzo's head, dunking him into the water.

"I can see again. And he's fine, for some reason." Gojyo says. I dash to the edge to fish Master Sanzo out, but there's no need. He's already very much awake, and sputtering profanities at a hysterically laughing Gojyo. Unfortunately, due to a certain somebody sticking his foot out, I don't stop in time and fly over Master Sanzo's head, plunging into the still scorching water.

My yell erupts into bubbles underwater, and I feel my fatigued body sinking and running out of air. My eyelashes stick to each other and glue my eyes closed. After all of the running around today, I've finally reached my limit. And now I'm going to die in a bath house. Great.

My pessimism is put to an end when two strong hands grip me under the armpits, dangerously close to my concealed breasts, and yank me out of the water, then slam me down on the bathhouse floor. I roll onto my stomach and cough out water, looking up to see Master Sanzo looming over me with a concentrated scowl, and Gojyo, now wet, crouching down next to me. I don't think Master Sanzo realizes that from my vantage point I can see up his waist towel. I bury my head in my arms and continue to hack out water, then collapse in on myself once I'm done, breathing hard.

"You did an awful lot today, huh, girly-monk? C'mon, get up!" Gojyo says jokingly, lifting me again by my waist. I groan. I don't want to move, ever again. Master Sanzo comes up behind me, now dressed in jeans, and drops a large towel on my head. He walks past, throws the rest of his clothes in a pile by the door, and stalks out of the bathhouse. Gojyo raises an eyebrow, then turns back to me.

"You gonna dry off or what?" Gojyo asks, motioning to the towel on my head. I take it and rub my face dry, then tie the towel around my waist to hide the tear in my robe. Gojyo curiously reaches out and drags a hand through my hair, smirking.

"You know, girly-monk, if you leave your hair down more often you'll have the town girls lining up to take a tumble with you in no time. It's not every day you see such ridiculously curly hair." He says, wiggling his eyebrows. I don't have enough energy to punch him, so I stick up my middle finger and walk away as he's laughing. Besides, if I don't get to my room quick, my breasts are either going to shrivel up and die, or burst out of the band and announce my femininity to the whole temple.

Of course, it's not that simple. On the way back to my room, I walk in on two gay make-out sessions, get chased by Monk Siroh, and almost get raped by Monk Kahl, who is probably the only monk in the temple who wouldn't care if I looked like a hog or something worse as long as I was able to open my legs.

Just when I think I've outrun all the problems, I turn, gasping, into the hallway where Master Sanzo and I have our rooms, and see him leaning on his rice paper door frame in fresher, looser pants more comfortable for sleeping, clearly waiting for me. I stop in front of him and droop against my own rice paper door, doggedly meeting his eyes.

"Don't ever touch me like that again." He says. I furiously think of how nice it would feel to kick the ungrateful bastard in the crotch, then remember our conversation in the sakura field and think better of pissing him off even more. I try to nod, but halfway through my knees buckle and I fall. Master Sanzo bangs on the door to my room until Kaori and Kintora stick their heads out.

"Overachieving little fucker passed out." I hear him mutter. I vaguely register Kaori and Kintora picking me up placing me on my bed, and Hiro tucking me in as Master Sanzo slams his door.

"I can't believe he didn't thank you for everything you did today. He's a jerk." Hiro assures me as I'm pulled into a dead man's sleep.


	10. Decisions

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter Ten: Decisions **

**By: Author 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's, except for Kintora, who belongs to NeonPink2011. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

Banging. Yelling. Some people just don't have respect for sleep.

"Chintose, its fucking lunch time! Get up and call off your bitches!" Master Sanzo yells through the door. I bolt up and trip over Kintora's sleeping bag, smashing my head against the door the very same moment it opens, and colliding with Master Sanzo's abdomen.

"Dammit! Get off me!" Master Sanzo screeches, shoving me off of him and kicking my head in the process. Hiro, Kaori, and Kintora rush past me and into my room seconds before I slam the door in his face.

"Chintose!" Master Sanzo roars, kicking the rice paper so hard his foot comes through. I throw a pillow to cover the opening and squirm out of my soggy, torn monks robe and damp spandex, tripping over my feet and landing painfully on my butt.

"I'm coming, asshole!" I scream, blindly grabbing around myself for a spare robe. I hear Master Sanzo stomp off as Hiro wraps a towel around my head and tries to air out my humid hair.

"We tried telling Sanzo you shouldn't have to work today," Kintora says, handing me a new pair of spandex and a dry breast band.

"He obviously didn't take it very well." Kaori finishes. I nod and throw Hiro and her stupid towel off me.

"What happened, anyways? You came back soaking wet last night and just collapsed." Kintora says, opening the door to the hallway for me.

"I fell into the tub," I mutter, stuffing my hair into half a ponytail. Kintora giggles.

"You're gonna get sick if you walk around wet!" Hiro shrieks after me as I dash down the hallway and out into the courtyard.

"M-monk Chintose, they're in the office!" Monk Kahl says as I dart past him. Furiously, I turn and run the other way, stopping only after I've kicked open the office doors and thrown the closet object I can find at Master Sanzo's head. All four men stare at me open-mouthed from their rectangular circle on the floor.

I tease a twisted smile onto my face and say, "You called?" Master Sanzo stands, walks calmly over to me, and slaps me across the face. My neck snaps to the side and I take a few steps back, all the angry energy draining out of me. It's not Master Sanzo's fault he's a nasty prick.

"I deserved that," I admit, rubbing the back of my neck and grimacing in pain. "But _ow_."

"But nothing. Sit down and shut up." Master Sanzo says, going back to his place in the makeshift circle.

"Sheesh, you're scarier than a mad woman." Gojyo says. Hakkai scoots over to make room for me between Gojyo and himself.

"Um… Are you okay Chintose? Do you have the thing Hakkai had yesterday?" Goku asks sheepishly. Master Sanzo glares and Gojyo snickers. I shake my head.

"Goku, he's just tired because yesterday when we were all acting weird he had to carry and bathe Sanzo by himself, make sure Gojyo didn't fall over a cliff, calm me down, handle you, and find the girls in town. Not to mention he fell into the tub and most likely aggravated his old injuries." Hakkai says, smiling innocently at Master Sanzo, who shifts uncomfortably but doesn't back down. I shrug.

"Forget it." I say.

"Right. To catch you up, we decided that some women we met coming back from Hotou Castle most likely caused the….side effects from yesterday, and can doubtless get rid of them. We're going to go find them in the west." Hakkai says. I nod. Good riddance.

"And, ah, you're going to be coming with us." Hakkai adds, grinning nervously.

"_What?_" I say, turning on him.

"Well, it probably isn't too far of a stretch to say that the side effects could come back, and you were the only one who kept your head. You were able to take care of all the problems that arose, and you reacted splendidly to each situation. We're going to need a balance for when the effects come back." Hakkai says. I sigh in defeat. Hakkai is right- but travelling will make my secret a thousand times harder to keep. Then again, it's not like I can refuse.

"… To the west…" I mumble, drawing a cheer from Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku, and a curse from Master Sanzo. Gojyo gets Goku in a headlock and whispers something in his ear, and the two run off intent on causing trouble. Master Sanzo gets to work, pointedly ignoring me, and Hakkai pulls me to the side once we're out of the office.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Kaori is, would you? I don't know if she wants to see me, but I need to apologize for the terrible things I said." Hakkai says. I nod and purposefully walk towards my room, Hakkai following with long strides.

"And Chintose? Your robe is falling off your shoulder." Hakkai adds, obvious amusement in his voice.

"You tell me now?" I ask, yanking up the collar of my robe. Hakkai laughs.

Minutes later I barge into my room and am met by screaming; Hiro thought it would be fun to have a Spa day, and all three girls are in their undergarments with towels wrapped around their sopping wet hair and makeup strewn all over the floor. I'm not even going to ask where they got the stuff, and even less whose money they used. I slam the door shut and turn to Hakkai, who is completely red in the face and most likely scarred for life. Unlike Gojyo, he does have gentlemanly shame instead of a penis for a brain.

"I can come back later." Hakkai says, turning to leave. Elbowing him in the gut, I herd him back in front of my door.

"We're so sorry! We should've found somewhere more private!" Kaori says, peeking out from behind the door. "Did you want to see me, Hakkai?"

Hakkai nods and Kaori steps into the hallway in a plush, very expensive bathrobe, and shuts the door firmly behind her. I move to give them some privacy, but Kaori grabs my arm and pulls me to her side, a plea in her eyes. Hakkai sighs.

"Kaori, I am truly sorry about yesterday. I have absolutely no idea what possessed me to say such appalling things, and I would never wish any ill fortune on you or your sister. I know it may seem shallow, but I would like to try and make it up to you with dinner tonight." Hakkai says sincerely. Kaori blushes.

"You want to take _me_ to dinner? That's so…so… Of course I'll go to dinner with you! I mean, it would be nice, you know, to go to town with you…since you're such a gentleman! I didn't mean to imply something awkward; I just think I would enjoy your compa-" Hakkai places a hand on Kaori's shoulder and she shuts up and stares at her toes, flushing at his touch. I roll my eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it. Six thirty, then, at the main gates of the temple?" Hakkai asks. Kaori nods, anxiously looking up and meeting his eyes, then breaking into a wide smile. Just as suddenly the smile disappears and is replaced by a guilty expression.

"You might want the gold card back, then." She says, taking it out of the robe's breast pocket and holding it out to Hakkai.

He takes it and says, "I didn't even notice it was missing." Kaori giggles and quickly retreats into my room, where Hiro and Kintora shower her with hugs and screams.

"Chintose! I'm unplugging your lamp so I can blow-dry Kao- Shit! It's dark! Kintora, plug it in, plug it in!" Hiro screams.

Hakkai rolls his eyes at me, but he looks genuinely happy.

"Love struck pigeon." I say, going into the room and plugging in the lamp.

After walking Hakkai to his room, I trudge towards Master Sanzo's office like it's my Doomsday sentence. When I walk in, he looks up, continues shuffling papers, and immediately begins issuing orders.

"Tea, and coffee. As much as you can find in this goddamn temple. I have to finish going through all of these stacks before we leave tomorrow. Yes, Chintose, we are leaving tomorrow, so when we're done here you should pack as little as possible as fast as possible. After you get the tea and coffee, tell all the monks to stay away if they value their lives; I _will _shoot them. Then go through every single stack and divide them by region, by town, and by importance; all the letters or whatever from townspeople go in a separate pile than those from rich folks and any government officials. Take half of all the stacks for yourself and start going through them. Just write down anything desperately important or easy and put it on a map so we can solve problems as we go by towns. Clean my glasses- I think they might be in my room- and bring them to me as quickly as you can; it's a nightmare reading all of these things without them. And don't forget the tea, and the coffee." Master Sanzo says irritably. I blink a few times and try to sort out what he's just said, then run off to go find tea, coffee, and glasses.

Ten minutes into reading letters and pleas and ordinances, I come across the first noteworthy document.

"Emperor Gyno wants to host you." I yell out, amazed.

"Damn it. Write a letter telling him I'll be available after my next trip- a month or two, at most. Be gracious, and sign off with a bunch of important sounding stuff after 'Chintose Karigana, Servant Of' so he thinks I care about the mannerisms of a court. I'll have to put the Sanzo Priest's Seal on myself." Master Sanzo says. I nod, fingering the Imperial Seal on the expensive silk-lined paper.

"Wait, you have to use certain materials. Come over here." Master Sanzo says. I stand and carefully pick and prod my way through the many, many stacks of paper littering the room. Master Sanzo holds out and exquisite and delicate fountain pen and a lightweight sheet of papyrus paper even finer than that from the Emperor, and a similar envelope. I gawk at the fine materials.

"How's your calligraphy?" He asks. I take the offered normal pen and plain paper and write my name as elegantly as I can, remembering each and every lesson from my childhood.

"Well, fuck. You could be the Royal Historian with script like that, if you were a woman. Where did you learn that?" Master Sanzo asks, suddenly suspicious. I shrug and turn my head away.

"My mother…was a calligrapher." I mutter. Master Sanzo nods.

"I hope she had a silver tongue, too. If your letter isn't perfect you're going to have to pay for the ink and paper you used, and it isn't cheap in the least. Now go write something pretty. Slave over it all night if you have to- this is for the Emperor." Master Sanzo says, glaring at the back of my head. I nod, grab a small dictionary from the office shelf, and go back to my space on the floor, determined to write the most beautiful letter the Emperor has ever received.

Five hours later, I finally begin the final draft of the Emperor's letter. Around me, piles of crumpled endeavors decorate the floor, and one plain paper and one papyrus page lay in front of me. I switch from my bad hand, which is aching from so many drafts, to my dominant hand, fresh and ready to write. I cross my legs and sit in the traditional calligrapher's form, with my hand above the page but not touching it. I switch out the normal pen with the fountain pen and let out a long breath. Emperor. This letter is for the Emperor.

"Go pack your things and get as much rest as you can," Master Sanzo says, yawning, once I finish. "We're done here. And you don't have to pay for the letter. It's decent enough to be sent to the Emperor."

I groggily snort. That letter is a masterpiece. It should be framed and hung in the Emperor's bedchamber so he can admire it every morning.

When I get back to my room, Kaori and Kintora are sitting on my bed straight as boards, waiting patiently for my return. Kaori is glowing brighter than the sun, and Kintora is expectantly pulling on her hair and generally bugging the crap out of Kaori.

"Chintose, it was amazing! I was going to wait for you and Hiro, but Kintora says Hiro's been missing since I left and said something about not bothering her, so I'm just going to tell you and Kintora and tell Hiro later! Come _on_, sit on the bed with us!" Kaori babbles, patting a spot next to her. I sigh and longingly glance at my alarm clock. Nine ten. That's about the time I'll have to wake up tomorrow.

"Start talking, Kaori!" Kintora says. Kaori nods.

"I… I don't know how to start! Hakkai is just so sweet! He took me to this expensive, romantic restaurant in town and we sat outside at a porch-like table under the stars, and he named all of the constellations and told me amazing stories about the journey west and- did you know that they once ran into a fake Sanzo party and were kicked out of town because the fake Sanzo was more convincing than the real one? And then when the Youkai attacked the town and- Oh, I'm off topic! Anyways, after we ate we just kind of walked around, holding hands, and talking, and just…. He told me about the new trip, because of the weird effects that took them over, and I was really upset, and you won't believe what happened!" Kaori shrieks, pulling Kintora and me closer and giggling.

"He said, and I quote, 'But we're coming back, and I'll have a bunch of new stories to tell you, if you'll listen.' Don't you think that means something? It means he isn't going to forget about me and he's going to think of me all the time, right? At least, I hope that's what it means. Here's the best part. He _kissed_ me. On the forehead, but it was still a kiss, and then we just stood there blushing and it was _sooo _romantic!" Kaori says, closing her eyes and reliving the moment. Kintora screams and hugs Kaori so tight she can't breathe.

"Oh, he'll think of you." I say, and the two girls tackle me in a bear hug. I squirm out of their embrace and set to packing my things, ignoring the screaming and bouncing behind me. Two spare robes and underwear, a toothbrush, and lots of tampons and breast bands shoved into a tiny little box that locks with a key. Done.

"Bed time," I tell Kaori and Kintora, shoving them off my bed, stripping down to underwear, and climbing in. As I'm about to turn off the lamp and sleep, Hiro comes waltzing into my room, a drunken smile plastered on her face, and dreamily collapses on her bed roll.

"Hey girls, I'm in love. I'm in love-love. Isn't it great?" She sighs, sniggering madly. I raise an eyebrow, and Hiro wiggles hers.

"Let's just say that the notorious womanizer is… Oh, who cares if you know! Gojyo is incredible at sex! And he's got an absolutely gorgeous body!" Hiro titters happily. Kaori, Kintora, and I are stunned into silence.

"Do you even love him?" Kaori asks, gagging. Hiro rolls her eyes.

"Of course, Kaori, my sweet. Of course I love him. I had to ride for, like, two days in a car with him when he, ah, kidnapped me, and by the Gods, those hours were enough!" Hiro says. Kintora cringes in disgust.

"Bath. Now. Go." I say. Hiro laughs.

"Whatever you say, Tranny! Whatever you say." Hiro says, skipping out of my room. Kaori and Kintora stare at me.

"Can we all just pretend we didn't hear that?" Kintora asks. I nod vigorously.

"Yes. Definitely." I say.


	11. West Once Again

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter Eleven: West Once Again**

**By: Author 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's, except for Kintora, who belongs to NeonPink2011. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

"Up and at 'em." I say, yanking the covers off of Master Sanzo, who rolls from his side onto his stomach and drags his pillow over his head.

"Baby." I say, ripping the pillow away. Master Sanzo slams an arm into my gut with more force than necessary, then slowly sits up in bed, glaring at me the whole time. I double over with my arms wound around my middle. Shit. Master Sanzo hits _hard_.

"I hate road trips." He says, swinging his legs off the bed and standing. He stumbles on his first step and falls directly down onto his knees, panting. Startled, I crouch down in front of him.

"Damn it. The side effects are back." Master Sanzo says, pushing himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wake up the others. And make sure Hakkai doesn't kill anyone." He says, waving me away. I nod and make my way to Goku's room. He's half on, half off his bed, with his feet smashed against the window and his head in a heap of blankets on the floor. I kick him in the face. Instead of screaming, though, he gasps and whips around on the floor, tangled in his bed sheets. The side effects are indeed back; Goku is not Goku unless he screams about food every five seconds.

"Breakfast?" Goku rasps, looking up at me from the floor. I nod, and he runs out of the room with a goofy grin on his face. I follow him and turn down the hallway towards Hakkai's room, then stop short in my tracks. Fuck.

I sprint back to my room, slam into Kintora as she's walking out, and frantically search through my drawers as Hiro and Kaori watch carefully.

"Need something?" Hiro asks after a while.

"Tampons. Now. Where are they?" I growl. Kaori smiles.

"I packed the rest for myself since I thought it'd be nice if you guys dropped me off at Wuhan, and Hiro and Kintora both use pads." Kaori says. I kick open the bag beside her and grab a tampon, then storm out of the room. Unhelpful, smiling little brat.

On the bright, badly-lit side of things, at least my raging hormones will help yell psycho Hakkai into oblivion.

Jogging into Hakkai's room, I barge in like I own the place while he's changing, and he pushes me out, slams the door in my face, and scolds me through the rice paper. The side effects are indeed back.

Since Hakkai is obviously up, I head over to Gojyo's room and make my entrance in the same manner, shouting at him to rise and shine and dropping his mini duffel bag on his head. Seconds later, he's chasing me into the mess hall in his briefs.

"Ew! Don't make out in public! That's gross! Stop it, stop it!" Goku screams at Gojyo, who is currently lip locked with Hiro. Gojyo flips Goku off and ignores the request until a very pale Master Sanzo fires his gun at him.

"Get in the jeep. Now. We're leaving." Master Sanzo says, climbing into the front seat and pulling out a cigarette. Gojyo sighs and makes a show of slowly settling down next to me, extending his arm around my shoulders, and yanking Goku's spiky hair. A fight follows, with me in the middle screaming at them to shut up or die.

"You sound just like Sanzo, Chintose." Hakkai says, drawing a growl from the afore mentioned. I bristle.

"I'm not an asswipe!" I say.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt the…conversation, but there's no room for me." Kaori says from beside the jeep. Hakkai twists to look into the back seat, where Gojyo, Goku, and I are squished.

"I'm sure Chintose won't mind you sitting on his lap for the ride to Wuhan. It's only about two hours away from the temple." Hakkai says, grinning blindingly. Kaori smiles apologetically and crawls into my lap. I groan. I don't think this trip will ever end, and it hasn't even begun.

"Hey, Shugara! If you manage to keep this place in _absolute perfect_ _order_ while we're gone, you can keep the cockroach's house." Master Sanzo calls over his shoulder as the jeep drives away.

Crying. Too much crying. Kaori, and Aru, and Lana, and Aru's weird new friend Basket, are all crying. Kaori's where she needs to be- by her sister's side- and Hakkai has given her enough money to find a reliable doctor, so why is everybody crying? Modern medicine will have Aru shrieking and playing in dangerous wooded areas in no time. Besides, I should be the one crying- I'm fatigued and ignored and bossed around.

"Move it! We're leaving," Master Sanzo yells heatedly, breaking me out of my thoughts and climbing into the jeep. Goku and Gojyo jump in immediately, while Hakkai takes the time to hug every one before settling himself comfortably in the jeep. As we drive away from Wuhan- with Goku trying and failing to scream, Gojyo picking fights, laughing, and occasionally blacking out, Hakkai uncharacteristically screeching at everyone to shut the fuck up already, and Master Sanzo tiring simply from watching the wilderness go by, before finally passing into uneasy slumber- I curl myself into a ball and dejectedly try to fall asleep. For once, I find myself agreeing with Master Sanzo. I hate road trips.

I decide I hate road trips even more when I'm rudely woken due to Hakuryu transforming and dumping me on the ground. Damn dragon. No consideration for human passengers.

"You coming Chintose? It's practically midnight- stay out much longer and the rapists will mistake you for a girl." Gojyo says from behind me. I groan and get up, then let Gojyo lead me into a lonely stone inn.

"Where are we?" I ask. Gojyo shrugs.

"Obscure village that isn't on Hakkai's seventy-something year old map?" Gojyo answers brightly. "I'm gonna get a drink before bed. Don't be surprised if I'm passed out in the bar tomorrow morning." I nod and quickly walk in the opposite direction, colliding with Goku, who mouths something incomprehensible and drags me into a side room. It turns out to be the Master Bedroom, which Hakkai has 'convinced' the owner to share.

"Nice of you to join us. You'll be sleeping on the floor, between Gojyo and Goku. Sanzo will take the bed while I share the cot with Hakuryu," The mean version of Hakkai says matter-of-factly. I throw myself down onto the floor and aim my shoes at his head as I kick them off, then realize it's a mistake as they come flying back with the speed of projectile weapons.

Turning my back to Goku, who is grinning aimlessly in the absence of words, I grab a blanket and pillow from the pile next to the door and fall into a fitful sleep.

Sitting, I soon learn, on a fast-moving Jeep traveling on a bumpy road from hell, makes one's butt hurt very quickly. The only thing missing is a fight between the two unmentionables on either side of me, which is thankfully absent due to the wonderful illness the four have attracted. A minute later, Master Sanzo goes completely still in the front seat, causing Hakkai to pull over and check to make sure he isn't dead yet. Once he's assured himself that our holy asshole is breathing, we start moving again.

"Will he die later?" I ask Hakkai pleadingly. He chuckles and shakes his head, while Gojyo straightens up in his seat and stares at Master Sanzo for himself.

"He looks pretty dead to me! Let's leave him in the dirt, Hakkai!" Gojyo says. Goku reaches in front of me and punches Gojyo before Hakkai can reprimand him, and Gojyo grabs his fist, drags him over my lap, and dangles him out of the side of the car laughing like a madman. My jaw drops and I tap Hakkai's shoulder to let him know that it's serious. It's a good thing I do, because Gojyo has apparently lost his sight again and dropped Goku on the road. When Hakkai stops Hakuryu and gets out, I barely manage to jump out myself before Hakuryu transforms, dropping Master Sanzo and Gojyo in the dirt and perching on Hakkai's shoulder. Gojyo starts yelling at Hakkai while facing Master Sanzo's limp body, and Goku catches up and kicks an impaired Gojyo in the back, dropping him like a stone onto Master Sanzo, who's decided to wake up.

"Goku! Gojyo!" Hakkai yells. "Calm down! You're being terrible to each other." Shoving a sheepish Goyjo off of Master Sanzo, I take Master Sanzo's arm and pull him up. He rips his arm away from me and slowly moves to sit under a tree near the side of the road. Hakkai herds Gojyo and Goku over to the tree as well, and they sit in a circle, Gojyo leaving room for me between him and Master Sanzo.

"We're going to stop?" I ask. It's barely past noon. Hakkai nods.

"I think it's just the unexpected journey putting us off, along with these…symptoms." He says quietly. I sigh. Figures they'd want things to calm down after being gone for three years. Instead, they're retracing their steps, without the hordes of insane youkai attacking them.

"Gojyo, Goku, set up the tents. Chintose, go with Hakkai to find water and food- I don't want to deplete our supplies yet." Master Sanzo orders, pulling a cigarette from the same secret dimension that his fan resides in, lighting it, and then sneezing it out. Gojyo snorts and throws a tissue box at him.

"Looks like you're gonna be the first to deplete the supplies, droopy-eyes." I hear Gojyo taunt as I walk into the woods with Hakkai.

As the skies darken, they swell up as well, and we hear thunder rumbling in the distance. Master Sanzo throws his cigarette into the campfire and holds his head in his hands, an act that looks as if it has more to do with pain than an oncoming storm.

"You okay?" I ask quietly. He lifts his head to glare at me.

"I'm turning in. Goku, sleep in the other tent. I have a headache and don't want to hear your snoring." He says, claiming the tent facing west so the sun won't wake him up. Goku kicks a log into the fire and pouts just as the first drops of rain reach us. I take half of the bags and drop them inside Master Sanzo's tent while Hakkai takes the rest and drops them into the other tent, which Goku and Gojyo have already claimed. Awkwardly, I stand next to Hakkai.

"I think you should share with Sanzo. There's no telling what mood I'll be in when I wake up, and you've annoyed him least today anyways." Hakkai says. I nod unenthusiastically and enter the tent, where Master Sanzo is sprawled over his bedroll, which he has conveniently set in the very middle of the tent, leaving about a foot of room for me on either side. He opens his eyes as I chuck my bedroll down in the corner and moves his own bedroll over an inch, and no more, as if that's going to give me room to breathe. A crack of thunder shreds the sky to pieces above us, and I jump off of my bedroll, stumble, and land on Master Sanzo's feet, shaking. After kicking me off of him, he raises his eyebrows.

"You're scared of _thunder_? I'm disappointed." He says, smirking cruelly. I shove my middle finger in his face.

"Shut up droopy-eyes." I say, echoing Gojyo's earlier insult. Master Sanzo hits me over the head with his fan, and I push him into the side of the tent with my foot, which he grabs and twists sharply, flipping me onto my stomach with my face plastered into the ground.

"Anything else you want to say, girly-monk?" He asks, plagiarizing Gojyo's pet name for me. I groan, since it's physically impossible to open my mouth and not eat dirt. Master Sanzo lets me go and I lay down on my bedroll, shuddering at the next crack of thunder, and lay awake until morning.

As soon as the sun rises, I reach over to Master Sanzo's side of the tent and poke his cheek groggily until he wakes up and twists my finger in directions fingers aren't supposed to go.

"Fuck you," I growl, whipping my hand away.

"As if," Master Sanzo says, lurching into a sitting position and glowering at me. I flip him off, challenging him, and slowly stuff my bedroll into its bag. Seconds later I hear the tent flap flutter closed and turn to find that Master Sanzo has left the tent. He must feel like legit shit if he can't even throw his fan at me.

Crawling out of the tent myself, I collide with Hakkai, who is apparently not PMSing at the moment since my head hasn't been ripped off my shoulders yet.

"I was about to wake you," Hakkai says, helping me up. He's cradling his left arm and his smile is strained as he walks with me to the campfire where Gojyo, of all people, is cooking. Gojyo winks at me, then drops the entire spoon into the fire in a fit of blindness. Goku shoves him into Master Sanzo, who groans, vomits, and then shoots at them both before lighting a cigarette.

"The symptoms change," Hakkai says, rolling up his left sleeve to reveal a trail of gigantic, red, pus-filled blisters going up his arm. I gag, Goku screams, Gojyo reclaims his spoon and smirks, and Master Sanzo keeps smoking his cigarette as if nothing is wrong. I stare at Hakkai's arm until he self-consciously pulls down his sleeve. If the symptoms change, there's going to be more work for me. And Master Sanzo could effectively kill me before the journey is over, if the others are too incapacitated to stop him.

"Let's just go," I say. Hakkai nods gingerly, and after Gojyo announces that he will be driving in order to save Hakkai from the pain, I set to work packing up the tents.


	12. Survival of the Fittest

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter Twelve: Survival of the Fittest**

**By: Author 2**

**A/N: NOW IT REALLY BEGINS! Also, Hakuryu is a male dragon, since his pre-incarnation is that Goujun guy from Heaven. He was also reincarnated because he helped them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's, except for Kintora, who belongs to NeonPink2011. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

"Let's go around," I say, staring at the old, rickety rope bridge doubtfully suspended over the ferocious, lethal river at the bottom of the chasm. Master Sanzo turns and fixes me in his bloodshot stare, face pale and lips cracked.

"Do you want to deal with _that_ instead?" he asks, referring to the horde of livid youkai rapidly running towards us. I frown.

"Shoot them," I say hopefully, noting that Master Sanzo hasn't let go of his gun since we left camp this morning.

Hakkai gives a stiff laugh and says, "I don't think any of us are in any state to fight," Apparently that decides it for Gojyo, who floors Jeep, causing me to latch onto a mute Goku as we speed across the bridge, which tilts and dips under the weight of Jeep. Despite the fact that his entire body is covered in blisters, Hakkai turns to catch a glimpse of the pursuing youkai.

"Gojyo, you may want to go a bit faster," Hakkai says nervously. Gojyo cusses, Jeep skids on the bridge, a rope snaps, and we careen, screaming, into the river below. Right before we hit the water Jeep transforms back into Hakuryu, flying away and saving his traitorous dragon ass, leaving us to plunge into icy cold water like bricks.

As water pours into my lungs something grips me like a lifeline and I force my eyes open to see a blurry Gojyo wrapped around my legs. Before I can attempt to kick him off the current slams us into the side of the chasm and we break the surface of the river. Desperately I gulp in as much air as I can before being pulled back under and further downstream. Gojyo has by some means clawed his way up my body and his head is under my chin, his arms around my waist, and we're sinking fast, my pin wheeling arms doing nothing to help. I can feel my lungs constricting and I desperately try to reach the surface again, but Gojyo pulls me further and further down. Suddenly, I'm upside down, my skull being dragged across the rocks at the bottom of the river, and I lose what little breath I have. Somehow my head bursts out of the river just before I black out. I fling my arms towards the slight flash of wall I can make out. The wall turns out to be closer than I thought, and my arms slam into the sharp, jagged rocks, drawing blood. As my fingers scramble for a purchase on the slippery rocks I can feel my hands splitting, and the wall ends and pulls away from me.

Surprisingly, I don't wish for the numbness I usually crave. I don't know if it has to do with the men shrieking like banshees who surround me, but I don't have time to think as a hand burrows into my skull and yanks me roughly out of the deadly river and onto dry land. Gojyo flies out and slams down into the ground next to me. I can hear him echo my sputters and chokes. Coughing, I flip onto my stomach and vomit water. I stumble further away from the riverbank, still gagging and possibly hyperventilating, and collapse next to a Goku-shaped lump on the ground.

For a while there's just the sound of retching, suffocating, and gasping, but soon enough I'm being hauled onto my feet by a much gentler hand and pushed in the general direction I assume I'm supposed to run in. I whip my head around to see Hakkai running next to me, hand on my shoulder propelling me forward. Blistered and half-drowned, he looks like he took a trip to hell, and another glance reveals that everyone else appears much the same.

Not a minute later a waterfall and cliff come into sight in front of us and I turn to see that we're yet again surrounded by youkai. Goku roughly shoves me behind him and summons his Nyo-Bo. Dizzy, I watch Gojyo whisk his Shakujo out of thin air, Master Sanzo shakily brandish his revolver, and Hakkai manifest a ball of bright chi between his hands.

I softly offer my talents in the form of the wise words, "We should have gone around." Nobody hears, which is perfectly reasonable considering they're busy brutally murdering dozens of youkai in the most gruesome ways possible.

It's all over in minutes, but I've fallen to my knees and purged my stomach by the time it's over. I've never seen so much blood. A hand materializes in front of my face and I look up into Master Sanzo's drawn, tired face. The spots in my vision remind me just what a weakling I am and I reach for the offered hand, failing to pull myself up.

A final vengeful youkai comes into sight from nowhere, barreling into Master Sanzo, knocking him out, and I'm pulled after him, both of us flying off of the cliff, only to be jerked to a stop. One of my arms is wrapped around Master Sanzo's, my blood running down onto him by extension, and the other is held steady by a thankful-seeming Kintora. I gasp and let a smile fling itself onto my lips. Kintora's face cracks into a gleeful smirk, and the last thing I see before blacking out is her hand letting go of mine.

I come to slowly, and don't catalog the fact that half of me is wet and half of me is damp until after I register that Master Sanzo is laying on top of me, bleeding and impeding my ability to breathe. Groaning, I push him off of me, wincing at the shifting weight and the sound his body makes as it flops onto the riverbank next to me. For a few seconds I simply lay on my back, letting the river pull at my feet. I catalogue my injuries. All but my hands have stopped bleeding, but everything still hurts like hell.

I cautiously turn my head to the side to see Master Sanzo and have to keep myself from retching at the sight of blood again. His crown of golden hair is matted down crimson, blood is collecting in his mouth, and a twisted red flower is blossoming across his abdomen. I gingerly touch his cheek and tilt his face so he doesn't choke on his own blood. There's no reaction and his pulse only beats faintly beneath my fingertips.

I call out, "Hakkai?" Nothing. I groggily push myself up into a sitting position, briefly alarmed to find that my breast band has come undone, but the current situation finds me more concerned about Master Sanzo's unresponsive state than my own identity crisis. Around me the day has given up and is fading quickly, and both the cliff and waterfall are long gone from my range of vision. For all I know, the others could be dead, as unlikely as it seems. If I don't stop Master Sanzo's hemorrhage and my own shivering, we'll be the dead ones soon enough.

By the time its dark I've taken Master Sanzo's now crimson robe for myself and I'm still pressing down on his bare stomach, trying to stop his life from flowing out of him and failing miserably. His stomach is rebelling against my primitive healing methods, his breathing sounds like a death rattle, I'm still incredibly cold, and I'm about to drop dead from exhaustion.

"Hello." I shake my head, convinced I've finally slipped into a dream. A pale phantom hand ghosts my forearm and stays put, as if daring me to dismiss it as a trick of the mind. This is followed by a battered plushy bunny being set on my arm. It isn't translucent, as dream things often are, so the only explanation is that it isn't a dream. A stubbly face with a leering smile, thick glasses, and dirty black hair appears in front of my face.

"Hello," it says jauntily. My legs react faster than my brain and propel me back to land in a thorny bush. Cursing, I analyze the stranger, who is crouching beside Master Sanzo with his bunny clutched to his chest. The gesture doesn't constitute as vulnerable when paired with the dingy lab coat and the dead eye stare. The newcomer looks positively lethal.

"It seems somebody needs some help," lab-coat-man says in a child's voice, personifying his bunny. His foot jerks and jabs Master Sanzo in the thigh. My heart jumps into my mouth.

"Get away," I say, with much less conviction than I'd hoped. The man licks his lips.

Then, "Why?" My jaw drops, then closes once it realizes I haven't decided on an answer. I think of saying that it's because I don't trust you, and because he's hurt and if he dies it'll be my fault. I think of admitting that Master Sanzo and his friends have given me more of a home than I've had since the death of my parents. I don't.

Instead I tell him, "It's complicated," to which he frowns before and running his knuckles down Master Sanzo's jawbone almost tenderly, but with a mechanical look in his eyes.

"The fact is that he'll die with only your miserable self to help him," lab-coat-man says, "and he'll live with only my miserable self to help him." He grins at me playfully, baring his teeth, and I know he's right. Either that or my waterlogged brain is drawing spineless conclusions. Remorsefully, I peel Master Sanzo's warm robe off my shoulders and throw it at lab-coat-man, who catches it gracefully despite having already focused his attention on Master Sanzo.

"How sweet," I hear, "the lapdog cares!" It's a completely inaccurate imitation of my voice. I mash my knees into my chest and prepare to stay awake watching lab-coat-man all night, or at least until he leaves. Niggling at the back of my head is the completely inhuman way that lab-coat-man's eyes didn't move the entire time I could see them.

I must have fallen asleep, because when the light wakes me I'm swathed in blankets, lying on a bed in an inn. The bed stands in front of a window and parallel to the door, a crooked mirror hanging above it. A small, compact body is squashed into mine. I tilt my head down and meet innocent, sweet, disgusting, traitorous hazel eyes. Kintora. I savagely kick her off the bed and she howls with laughter, pulling me down with her. I scramble out from under her and throw myself against the door, where I huddle until she gains control of her laughter. I stare wide-eyed at the blinding smile she sends my way.

"Bitch," I say. Kintora's face contorts and she bounds over to me, drills her fingers into my hair, and slams my head against the door with enough force to give me a concussion. She pinches the sides of my mouth and angles my head up to meet her eyes.

"Here's how it works," she hisses, "I work for Ni, and you work for me, which is the only reason you're alive. Get smart, and I'll kill you anyways. Now get on the bed, facing the door. I'm supposed to patch you up or something." Kintora drags me back onto the bed, and as I see my reflection in the mirror I remind myself of a banshee. It's an improvement- now the outside matches the wretched inside.

Kintora doesn't seem to think so. She yanks my habit down to pool at my waist and procures bandages and salves to throw onto the sheets next to me. Without preamble, she jabs a salve-slicked pinky into a gash on my back. The pain doubles me over and forces a scream through my lips as her unrelenting fingers seek out every inch of tender flesh along my bare back. Dancing black spots fight for dominance before my eyes. I center myself on the shiny doorknob in front of me as tears prick the corners of my eyes. Behind me Kintora cackles madly, and keep stabbing me in the back, as if enjoying the metaphorical value of her actions.

Despite it being my focal point, the turning of the doorknob eludes me until two sets of black boots are in its place and coming closer. A gunshot rings through the tiny room and I register the window shattering behind me as something large follows the bullet through it. A familiar string of curses pervades the room.

"What? She was expendable. I just wanted this delicious moment right here to play out, really," says Ni. Cold metal presses against my temple, held steady by a plushy bunny.

"Hello," says Ni. I gradually tilt my head up, mindful of the gun that's invading my personal space, and stare past Ni straight into the furious eyes f a very alive Master Sanzo.


	13. Behold the Fit

_**UNDER THE WEATHER**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Behold the Fit**

**By: Author 2**

**A/N: This is a look back onto the rest of the Sanzo party. For those that don't remember the specifics of the Sanzo-Ni battle in the origin al series, Ni's sutra pretty much has the power to erase your existence from your mind, and everybody else's mind, when used to attack. Also, while some people interpret the Koumyo-Ni game as being won when one apprentice killed the other, I personally think the game is won when both players from one side are dead, which would leave the score at one each. Also, Goku's Nyoi-Bo and Gojyo's Shakujo are weapons that rest in another dimension until called into reality by their owners, so that's why they don't 'store them' somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I own the OC's, except for Kintora, who belongs to NeonPink2011. Author 1 and Colorfulbubble12 are my editors.**

Sanzo felt like shit. That in itself wasn't strange, since Sanzo always felt like shit. What was strange about this particularly shitty moment in Sanzo's generally shitty life was that the cause of his completely unnecessary suffering was crouching down next to him, healing him, of all things. He knew he was being healed by the asshat who almost erased his existence because he could feel the bastard's turbulent chi slamming his skin back together, in a much more invasive way than Hakkai's usual ministrations. Cracking his eyes open, Sanzo spit out the first thing that came to mind.

"Fuck off, shitdick," he growled. The mentioned shitdick just gave a gasp of laughter.

"That's very creative, Kouryu," Ni said, withdrawing his fingers from Sanzo's gut so that the wound could close completely. As soon as the contact was lost Sanzo's stomach began to ache, and he was reminded that he had almost drowned, and then almost died at the hands of some lowlife band of vengeful youkai, all the while barfing his guts out due to a sickness he was suddenly very sure that Ni had created.

Sanzo's thoughts were cut short as his robe was thrown at him by Ni. Scowling, Sanzo went to put it on, but paused when he noticed blood coating the back and sleeves of his robe- his arms and back weren't bleeding, and neither were Ni's.

Seeming to read his mind the other man said, "Your bitch was keeping warm." Sanzo concluded that he'd likely ended up falling off the cliff along with Chintose, who had given him into the care of Ni and probably been kidnapped or something. Sanzo glared but put on his robe and stood before responding.

"Why did you heal me? You want me dead," Sanzo asked, reaching for his gun as Ni stood. Ni laughed.

"I was actually just experimenting, with the women," Ni said, confirming Sanzo's suspicions of his involvement, "but now that that's failed, I think I'd like to try something else. But I'll need you healthy for that. So I'm going to figure out how to get rid of whatever I did to you, and then go from there." Ni stroked his plushie bunny and shot a calculating look at Sanzo.

"But you will die. And your friends will go with you, since they're too annoying to be kept alive," Ni said, gleefully scanning Sanzo from head to toe. Sanzo, unnerved as he was, didn't shoot. He didn't doubt the heretical Sanzo's words for a second- the man was crazy enough that he would think fixing them and then taking them out was a good idea. So it went without saying that all Sanzo had to do was kill him before he got killed himself, right after Ni was done getting him, Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai back to normal. As terrible as it was, Sanzo and Ni needed each other alive for now.

Sanzo turned and began to make his way towards where he assumed there was a town, only to stop as Hakuryu flew straight into him and almost knocked him off balance. The little white dragon started excitedly flying in circles above Sanzo's head.

"What the hell do you want? Unless you're going to lead me to Hakkai or give me a ride, I don't give a damn about you," Sanzo grouched at it. As if he understood, Hakuryu nipped at Sanzo's hair and feebly attempted to drag him backwards. Sighing, Sanzo began following Hakuryu. Though he had stopped puking every time he moved, he his limbs kept twitching without his consent, and he knew it wouldn't be long before his next symptom manifested itself full force. It didn't help his fraying nerves that Ni was trudging along behind him as if they weren't enemies anymore, humming at his bunny off-key.

"What did you take Chintose for?" Sanzo eventually asked. It wasn't out of worry- he just wanted to know where his personal slave was, of course. Ni shrugged.

"Kintora seemed a bit attached to her. Something about Chintose being the perfect scapegoat, since she never stood up for herself anyways." Ni said conversationally, leering. "Why? Missing your pet?" he asked asan after thought. Sanzo clenched his fist and ignored Ni. He couldn't risk getting into a fight in the state he was in, so he focused on walking.

Soon enough, a Goku-shaped blob came barreling into Sanzo and tackled him to the ground.

"I thought you were dead, Sanzo! Don't disappear on me again! It scares me and makes me really hungry!" Goku whined as he was pushed off of Sanzo. Gojyo and Hakkai appeared next, both immediately noticing Ni and visibly tensing. When Goku saw who they were glaring at, he forgot all about being hungry.

"Sanzo, would you mind explaining-"

Hakkai was cut off by Gojyo, who yelled, "Why this creepy ass lunatic, who you fucking blinded, is walking around right as rain pretending to be buddies with you?" While Hakkai obviously disapproved of Gojyo interrupting him, he didn't disagree with anything Gojyo had said, and Sanzo himself didn't disagree either.

"I'll explain later. Let's get to a town. The people should be awake by the time we get there." Sanzo huffed. Gojyo looked like he was about to punch either Sanzo or Ni in the face, but Hakkai placed a blistered hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Sanzo usually knows what he's doing," Hakkai whispered. Gojyo shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hakuryu, please transform," Hakkai said. Hakuryu obeyed, and the five men piled into Jeep, Ni making himself comfortable between Goku and Gojyo in the back. Hakkai solemnly pressed his foot to the gas pedal and began to drive them into the next town.

Gojyo seemed dazed for a minute, and then he grabbed Ni's collar and almost hauled him out of his seat.

"Where in the hell is Chintose, you bloody bastard?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai's eyes widened, Goku jumped in his seat, and Sanzo impassively stared at the road. Ni smiled.

"She's perfectly safe," he said. Gojyo punched him in the face, sending him crashing into Goku. Faster than was humanly possible, Ni shot out his leg and kicked Gojyo out of the car, not hesitating to grab Goku's incoming fist and flipping him out as well. Hakuryu screeched to a halt, and Hakkai turned to blast a ball of chi into Ni's face just as Sanzo went to shoot him. Ni simply caught Hakkai's ball of chi and launched himself out of the car before Sanzo's bullet could hit him. As soon as he hit the ground, Ni poured his own chi into Hakkai's and sent it at Sanzo in a blazing beam of light. Hakkai dived in front of him and pulled up a shield just in time. After the attack dissipated he fell to his knees and let the shield fall. Sanzo stepped in front of him. Gojyo's shakujo sliced through the air towards Ni, who reached out to grab it, and it exploded into shrapnel and flew back towards the other four as soon as it touched his hand. Goku, who had been behind Ni, didn't get hit by any wayward pieces of metal and managed to land hit that sent Ni flying a dozen or so feet. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo weren't so lucky, and they now had large gashes scored across their bodies.

Gojyo was limply staring at his shakujo like it was the saddest thing he had ever seen. Sanzo's body had finally succumbed to the strange sickness and his gun hand had jerked of its own accord, sending his gun into the forest, and was now seizing up and refusing to move. Hakkai's chi was unresponsive, so he was trying to stand without aggravating his blisters. Goku and Ni faced each other, Goku radiating pure hatred and Ni calmly tapping his plushie bunny's button nose.

As Goku was about to extend his Nyoi-Bo, Sanzo yelled out, "Stop! Dammit, we need the fucker alive! He has to be the one to get rid of this- whatever this is! Goku, calm down before you lose it. That's exactly what he wants and we can't deal with that right now."

Goku snapped out of his rage and raised a hand to his diadem, hanging his head when he felt it buzz under his fingertips. He let go of his Nyoi-Bo and slowly made his way over to Hakkai and Sanzo. Gojyo did the same. There was complete silence as everybody once again climbed into Jeep. Ni was positively glowing from the fight, and made a show of taking as much space in the back as he could. The drive into town was uneventful, and no words were exchanged when they entered the only inn and were told that Ni had already paid for six rooms. The five found their way to the inn's restaurant and took a table in the corner, tension thick in the air.

"Your pet awaits," Ni said to Sanzo mockingly, standing and walking towards the stairs. Sanzo lit a cigarette, glared, and got up to follow him. Gojyo copied him. Hakkai and Goku stayed at the table, glowering at the food.

Once upstairs, Ni stopped in front of a door. The sound of giggling and whimpering could be heard through it. Ni opened the door, pulled out Sanzo's gun, which Sanzo had no idea how he'd gotten, and fired a shot, then continued into the room to the sound of breaking glass. Sanzo followed him in, cursing, but Gojyo lagged behind.

Sanzo stopped when he caught sight of Chintose sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands, robe down to reveal a shredded back. What stopped Sanzo wasn't the sight of Chintose's back, though. It was the sight of Chintose's breasts.

Ni said something that Sanzo didn't hear over the sound of his own thoughts. Chintose had lied to him. He- _she_ had gained all of their trust, and betrayed it. Sanzo couldn't believe he'd been such an idiot. Chintose never took baths with the rest of them, and always seemed to be in a world of _her_ own in the bathhouse. Then, there was Gojyo's disgustingly accurate nickname. Girly-monk. It should have been obvious.

Ni's greeting Chintose with the barrel of Sanzo's gun is what snapped Sanzo out of his own mind. He watched as she slowly lifted her head, traitorous eyes immediately finding his. He could see overwhelming regret, and pain, but he didn't care. He had put his trust into somebody, and that person had betrayed him. So Sanzo didn't look away. Neither did Chintose. She stared into his eyes and saw herself losing everything.


End file.
